Innocents
by Aret
Summary: Meet tomboy Feliciano Vargas, the one whom was sentenced to Bentalia's prison for a crime that was pinned on him. Meet Ludwig Beilschmidt, a violent German who's view on the Italian isn't so friendly at first. The problem: Feliciano is a cross-dresser in a prison full of crazy rapists, pedophiles, and murderers that are about to be set loose. Fem! ItalyxGermany, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Innocents

Full Summary: Meet tomboy Feliciano Vargas, the one whom was sentenced to Bentalia's prison for a crime that was pinned on him. Meet Ludwig Beilschmidt, a violent German who's view on the Italian isn't so friendly at first. The problem: Feliciano is a cross-dresser in a prison full of crazy rapists, pedophiles, and murderers, and her roommate, Ludwig, doesn't suspect that she's a girl, yet. The Solution: She has friends who got her back!

Notes: To be truthful, I didn't know that there was a Gerita prison fan fiction, and I read it recently. I give credit to 'Shades of Innocence''s Henrietta R. Hippo for some ideas, and I wanted to come up with my own version of that wonderful person's story! Well, watching COPS, 'how inside prisons work', and Gerita stories helped me.

This is rated M for a reason, there will be violence, humor, dark humor (slightly), and mentions of violent crimes. No smut, lemons, or whatever you call them.

Ages

Feliciana: nineteen

Ludwig: twenty

Begin:

Bentalia was a town that had a big population in the get-go, but it was later guarded by a large, scary, dark, forest filled with all sorts of carnivorous creatures. That was the reason why there were rarely any visitors. There was only one prison, and it held mostly men. Girls were rare in the prison, but they had access to their own showers and bathrooms. Feliciana Vargas, the usually hyper, happy, (yet violent in some cases) Italian was pinned for the wrong murder, and she was found guilty by a lame, lazy ass judge.

Lovina, her older sister, promised that if anything horrible happened to Feliciana, she'd send the Mafia on the prison or that person's ass. Feliciana, however, couldn't laugh nor smile right now, she felt like a nervous wreck. She got blamed for a murder, no one but her sister and some friends believed her, and she was going to a prison filled with all sorts of enemies. She hoped that she wouldn't get raped, or tortured. The guard, Vash Zwingli, felt a little sorry for her. He didn't know that she was a girl, but he knew whom the innocents were. The judge should be going to prison, not this innocent kid.

"Come on, if anybody dares to hurt you, I'll go trigger happy on their asses." He promised the shaking 'boy.'

"Ve. Grazie." She muttered.

"First, we'll take you to the nurse, and she'll help you out." Vash led the boy towards a hallway. In the hallway, there were prisoners everywhere, they stared at her in a way that made her stomach churn.

At the end of the hallway, was a white door with a cross symbol painted on it. "Nurse Elizabeta Edelstein", it read at the top.

Feliciana walked in and sat down. A happy, joyful nurse greeted her.

"Hello, sweetie! I'm the nurse, and if you have any trouble, come to me okay? Now, I have some questions for you."

"Ve, okay."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."

"Diabetes? Any sickness, like HIV?"

"No."

"Blood type?"

"AB." Feliciana looked a little nervous.

"Alright. Anything you want to say?" Mrs. Edelstein looked at the Italian.

"Ve...I'm not a boy." She admitted. Hey, if someone won't find out now, they'll find out later. There were a couple of things that they were bound to notice (Mushu from Mulan, anybody?).

"Good heavens! And they put _you_ here?!" Elizabeta's eyes widened.

"Si. I'm innocent, ve. They've pinned a murder on me." Her voice was silent.

"Oh. Well, what I can do for you is you to share the bathroom and shower room with two other girls that goes here. Also, I'll make sure Amelia and Arthur keep an eye on you." Mrs. Edelstein gave the girl a comforting hug. It seemed to work for she was smiling.

"Now, about your jumpsuit, I want to make it big to hide your...features. Also, when 'that' time of the month comes, come to me, okay?"

Feliciana liked Mrs. Edelstein. But, she didn't know what the _month_ thing was... (it's a plot bunny for fluffiness later, so don't be surprised).

"Si!" For the first time since her trial, she was smiling a bit. "Hey, Amelia! Arthur! Come down here!" 'Lizzy' shouted.

A blond haired girl around Feli's age came skipping down with a tazer in her hand, and an English (you could tell he's English) man with fuzzy brows walked calmly down.

"What is is, dudette? You need help with the newbie?" Amelia leaned against the wall.

"You two, Vash, (because I trust him) and I will be the only people who will know about this, okay? No screaming or freaking out." Lizzy gave the trusted guards a 'look'. They both nodded.

"Feliciana Vargas is here, and she's a girl. I want you two to keep an eye on her, and keep her away from creepy ass rapists, okay?" Lizzy looked at the shocked guards.

"Bloody hell, they couldn't send her somewhere at least _safe_?" Arthur looked enraged. Amelia looked a little pissed.

"Yeah! This prison is dangerous! _Who the hell_ sent her here?!"

Lizzy sighed. "Apparently, the judge did. He probably thought that she was a boy, and sent her here."

"Not possible." Arthur said. "He'd already figured it out during the trial. Who was killed?"

"V-ve, I found the b-body of Jones Kirkland in my house when I walked home, ve. I didn't know what happened, but th-they said that there was my fingerprints on t-the bat which k-killed him. I don't even own a bat, ve!" She tried to keep calm, she really did.

"Hey, it's okay. The heroine wouldn't let anybody hurt you." Amelia wrapped an arm around the shaking Italian.

Arthur looked hurt. "Somebody not only killed my brother, but they pinned it on an innocent woman, who now has to be in a blasted prison full of..." He let the sentence drop as his fists clench. He heard of his brother's death, but an innocent has been blamed for it? That bastard judge was messed up in the head!

Mrs. Edelstein looked neutral as she handed Feli her large jumpsuit. Boy was the Italian small, however, innocent she may be, she couldn't escape here. She was to be here for eighteen years.

"Go change in the bathroom, love." Arthur tried to cheer her up a little. Feli nodded and went.

"Listen, no prisoner can know about this. Not even our most trusted prisoners. She's an innocent girl, and only nineteen. A kid." Elizabeta looked at her guards. They nodded.

"Only you two, Vash, and I will know about it. I don't want the poor girl suffering from either abuse or..." She let the sentence hang. She didn't need to tell them what prisoners do to each other, they already knew.

…...

"Wow, life must hate you." Amelia said as she looked at Feliciana's cell number. Arthur glared at Amelia and took the paper. He looked at it and he winced.

"You of all people, why _him_?!" He nearly shouted and almost dropped the paper.

"Ve?!" Feli looked a little scared.

"Well, say your prayers, kid. You're going to get eaten alive." Amelia gave Feli a pity look.

"Amelia! Don't scare the poor boy!" Arthur said. It was easier to call her a boy, so that the secret can be more hidden.

"Well, Artie, he's being roomed with that crazy bastard! He'll shred him to pieces! You know how Luddy's like!"

"Amelia, if Ludwig puts any damage on Feli, we'll take the lad out and put him in a safer cell."

"What 'safer' cell? Almost all of them are creepy butt rapists! What if...you know! And they...find out!" Amelia threw her arms in the air. "Luddy may be violent, but he'll never, ever stoop so low to hurt a man like that. If he finds out...I don't know what he'll do."

"Amy," Arthur said. "He has trouble dealing with strangers, he won't touch him in a sexual manner. He might beat him." They were talking until they stopped to a cell. To say that Feli was scared, was an understatement.

"Hey! Luddy!" Amelia said a little nervously.

"Vhat is it? I told you to leave me ze hell alone!" A voice thundered.

Feli cringed as she hid behind Amelia.

"Stop being an ass, we got a new roommate for you! Isn't he adorable?" Amelia took Feli's hand and scooted her from behind Amelia's back.

"You got me a new roommate? After what had happened to the last one?! Are you zat verdammt retarded?!"

"Trust me, Ludwig, we already said our fair share of cussing. We didn't like this idea, neither." Arthur opened the cell, and Feliciana was pushed lightly into it. The door closed and the two guards walked off (yeah, way to go guys, feeding her to the wolf like that). Feliciana, scared, walked little by little by the beds.

"Vhat a dummkopf, You don't know which bed I sleep in, yet you edge nearer." Feliciana's eyes had gotten used to the darkness, and she'd seen a tall, muscular German man coming towards her. A little frightened, Feli stood her ground. Where was she going to run, anyway?

The German suddenly was hovering above her, giving her a cruel glare.

"Yet you hold your ground." He squat down, eyes meeting eyes. "Are you that ready to die?" Feli was horrified. He. Was. Right. There.

"ANSWER ME, DUMMKOPF!" His voice raised.

"No, not exactly, ve." She was not going to hyperventilate. She was NOT going to-

"Gut. Stay out of mein way, and I'll stay out of yours, Scheiße-kopf."

The huge German turned around and went back to his bed. Feli swore she felt his eyes glare at her.

"Why am I put up with a weakling?" She heard him mutter.

…...

When he first seen him, he was pissed. Was this a joke? Why would they send him in a roommate that looked so damn small? The boy's short shaggy hair didn't hide the fear in his eyes, and it annoyed him. After his first roommate damn near killed himself, they sent him a weaker boy. That little shit wouldn't last for a week, and Ludwig was sure of it. First of all, he looked like a fresh piece of meat to the sick bastards. Secondly, he looked too damn innocent, creepy ass rapists in this place would find him, shove him in a dark corner...Ludwig didn't want to think about it. He was on top of his bed, reading a book with the lamp on, the darkness was half gone, now. He felt the younger boy's small weight climb onto the bed below him.

So small, so easy to crush and get done with it. What did this kid do to get into prison? Kill a bunny? Pushed an old lady down? What the hell?

…...

Short, I know. Poor Feli, she can kick ass (only necessarily), but not a ridiculously tall German's ass. Oh well, I've been working on this, please tell me if it's too cheesy, it was a little fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocents: Chapter Two

Warnings in this chapter: Prison sex auction, mentions of sex and virgins...and a slight funny part in the end.

Begin:

She woke up to a bell ringing. Or a buzz? Her foggy mind couldn't tell. Her muscles tensed as she heard the German guy; Ludwig climbed down the stairs. She felt his eyes look at her in distaste.

"Get up, dammit. Breakfast is ready and you heard the bell. This is hell, boy. Get used to it and stop hiding like a _mistvieh_." She heard him growl.

As she rose up, the doors opened.

"Hey, lad!" Arthur greeted her. "I see that you're alive. Come on and let's get breakfast!"

"Yeah! Don't worry Feliciano, the heroine's here to save ya!"

Feliciana could hear Ludwig mutter "Und a horrible heroine at zat." Amelia didn't hear him, but Arthur did. He glared at Ludwig.

"Let's show the lad where breakfast is, okay?" Arthur tugged at Feli's arm. Amelia joined. Ludwig glared at them, but followed them anyways.

…...

At breakfast, Arthur and Amelia allowed Feliciana to get her food, and sit wherever she wanted to.

"Although, I'd get in a group. You're small, and big bruisers lurk around. It's like this lad, you're a lamb in a hell full of wolves. Each wolf has his own pack, and you must find one to protect you or get eaten alive. You're Italian, I guess you can join with the ex-Mafia guys. Or, you can sit next to Natalia Braginski, she always sits alone."

"I think I'll do that, ve." Feliciana got her breakfast, and walked over to the frowning girl. She seemed to be very busy thinking. As Feliciana sat down, the girl looked at her.

"Hello. You must be the new guy, da?" She had a Russian accent and she seemed unimpressed. "Why are you here for? Did you kill a box of kittens?"

"No, I was framed, ve." Feliciana looked down at her breakfast. It was better than nothing.

"Oh. I killed a man who tried to kill big brother. Sister works in the kitchen, and my brother visits me often, but it's still lonely." She said curtly.

"Why at an all guy's prison, ve?"

"Because they didn't want to waste people while going through that stupid forest. The prison's here, and besides, Bentalia, it's like it's cut off from the rest of the world, but some people come, some go."

"Ve, can you keep a secret?" Was she willing to tell this stranger? Yes. It was a girl thing, wanting for more girls to know. The more help, the better.

"I don't spill people's secrets, it's none of my business, but go one."

Feliciana whispered. "No one knows but Amelia, Lizzy, Vash, and Arthur, ve. I'm Feliciana. A girl."

The girl's eyes widened a bit. Then she chuckled. "An innocent girl who got pushed into prison full of guys? Wouldn't big brother like to hear of this! However, I promised, and I'm not going to tell. No guy attacks me because I know their pressure points, and I'm quick. Besides, my roommate is a total weakling."

"Ve, grazie!" Feliciana smiled.

"I'm Natalia Braginski. Now you mentioned it, a real good eye can see that figure under those clothes. You work out?"

"Si, but it's usually in fights. You see, Nonno's a Mafia leader. Me and my older sister used to be in danger constantly, and we've gotten in fights. Now Lovina has Antonio to help her, my little fratello goes to school, and I'm stuck here, ve."

"Ah. Back in Russia, me, big brother, and big sister had no parents. We worked very hard for our food and clothing. One day, we struck oil, got rich, and moved here. People were trying to kill Ivan because he was rich. You don't look like you can fight well."

"Aiya," A new voice interrupted. The two girl's head turned quickly to the voice. "Who are you?" Natalia's eyes glared up at the boy. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit like the rest of them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, aru. My name is Wang Chun Yan. Call me Wang Yao." The boy now whispered. "I'm the new girl who came two days ago, so your secrets are my secrets, aru."

Natalia's eyes softened, and Feliciana relaxed.

"I came from China, aru. I'm apparently in here for 'killing' someone. I'm like Feli, I was blamed." The girl now sat with Natalia and Feliciana.

The three talked. Feliciana learned that after breakfast, lunch, and supper, the prisoners could go out and play basketball, lift weights, read books, or for extra credit, they could work in the kitchen, clean up stuff, and/or whatever useful under watchful guards. When the prisoners are real good, they can do any of that stuff anytime under watch. Some prisoners make money by working. Of course, guards watched them.

"As sweet as Feli is, I think that she'll do fine, aru." Chun said.

"Thank you, ve." Felic blushed at the praise.

…...

At recess, it turned nightmare. Feliciana was standing alone while this creeper came up. "Hello, lad, what's your name."

"F-Feliciano." She looked at the bruiser, he was huge, and was looking at her in a weird way.

"Markus. Come with me, sweet-cheeks." Dear, did he just _say_ _that?! _

"No thank you, ve. I think I want to go to my friends." She backed away slowly. She of course bumped into somebody.

"You got friends here? Who?" The man behind her asked.

"Natalia and Yao." She timidly said, disguising her voice, however.

"You think we'll get a lot from this young man? I mean, he's just a weakling. Who's your roommate?"

"Ludwig." At that name, they began to laugh. "Are you kidding?! You're not dead, yet?! Bullshit, honey. Tell us who your real roommate is." Markus asked.

"Ludwig." The men around the trembling Italian fell silent.

"Do you think he'll mind if we took his roommate?" The man behind her asked.

"No. Ludwig is a loner, and who's this guy to him, anyways? He's just fresh meat ready to take."

_Without a gang, you're a lamb... _

Her thoughts came to her. "V-ve, I want to see my friends. They'll be worried about me."

"Oh yeah, his friends. If Natalia finds out, or that Chinese boy, they'll both skin us alive."

"_If_ they find out. I bet this man will be silent if we can keep him shut. Now, are you willing to come with us? Or we'll drag you, boy. I can get a lot of stuff out of you." Markus's voice hissed.

Damn it.

"S-si."

…...

The room had a good amount of prisoners. They had cigarettes, candy, and a bit of money. Markus led the Feli to the front of the room.

"Okay, are you a virgin?"

"V-ve, yes..." _Where was this going?!_

"Ah, so lads, right here we have a virgin Italian boy! Who wants him?!" Markus pointed to the girl. Great, she knew what a virgin was, but she was never a pervert, so she never knew what dirty thoughts these men had.

"Two packs of cigarettes!"

"Two packs? Bullshit! This here is a flipping virgin! A virgin boy!" Markus was outraged.

"five packs of cigarettes, one candy bar." A new voice said. Feli didn't know who said that.

"Good! Any other offers? Going once!"

So, what happens if she was sold?

"Going twice..."

She heard bad things. She knew what a virgin was, but she never knew how losing it worked. She didn't want to know. How could they be heartless?!

"Going th-"

"Six packs, two bars." A voice answered.

Markus smirked. "Ah, it's you. Are you sure you want this weakling?"

"Ja."

"Sold." Feliciana didn't look up as the man came and grabbed her arm roughly.

As they got outside, she felt something hit her on the head. It hurt. She looked up, and to her utmost surprise, it was Ludwig.

"ARE YOU THAT VERDAMMT STUPID?!" he yelled, anger was shown in his blue eyes, his fist was raised.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN RAPED! YOU COULD BE SOMEBODY'S PUNK!"

"V-ve, what's a punk?" She asked softly. Her voice betrayed her fear.

"Somebody's bitch. Great, now you ruined my freaking reputation! I'm not verdammt gay! What a sore weakling! Even the weakest next to you could beat zat guy! Why did I even wasted my time with you? Worthless..." He began swearing. Feliciana, meanwhile, was too curious to be hurt.

"Ve, isn't a bitch a female dog?" She asked Ludwig.

…...

The little-! Wait, what did he just ask? Wasn't a bitch supposed to be a female dog?! Was this boy being a smart-ass, after Ludwig himself saved him?! Ludwig turned to yell at him, but he stopped. What the hell was in his eyes?! He didn't know what a bitch was?! The young man had a curious look in his eyes, and his head was tilted.

Mein Gott. The kid was so damn innocent! He probably didn't know what sex was, or any of that stuff!

"No, Feliciano. A bitch is a...he...she..." Damn it to hell, he couldn't even talk right! "Verdammt! Do you even know vhat sex is?!" Please let it be that the Italian knew!

"Ve? I heard of it, but I don't know of it."

"_Reproduction_!?"

"Ve! That's when people and animals have babies!"

Ludwig face palmed.

"_HOW_ do they make babies, Feli?!"

"...A stork?"

"VERDAMMT!"

…...

Yeah, Luddy to the rescue! Yeah, I know it's not original, but it was too cute, poor Feli, so innocent! Well, here's a funny scene for ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Innocents Ch. 3

Notes: Ah, I just want to jump right in the middle of the plot bunny! Atlas, I can't.

Song that inspired me: I'll make a man out of you. Yes, _that_ song.

Begin:

Ludwig was staring at 'him' in disbelief. Feliciana was reading a book, ignoring the stare. The two were in their cell, and it was a comfortable silence.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Ludwig broke the silence.

"No." Feliciana said, not looking away from her book.

"Oh really? You don't even know what sex is, and I bet you're a damn virgin." Ludwig growled. Stupid virgin boy Italian dummkopf.

"Si. Aren't you one, also?" Feli looked away from her book and tilted her head.

"How do you know about that?" There was a warning undertone in Ludwig's voice. Feliciana wasn't the granddaughter of the Mafia leader for nothing. She knew stuff, where some pressure points were, how to shoot a gun, read people's emotion, and sort out problems. Except the one time when Markus and his friends surrounded her.

"Grandpa Romulus said that sex occurs after marriage, ve."

"Well, it _should_ happen after marriage, but you've seen these losers around here. They're all stupid. I can't wait to get out of here."

"How long were you sentenced?"

"Two years. You?" She was surprised that he didn't yell at her for a personal question.

"Eighteen." At this, Ludwig choked on his own spit.

"Eighteen! Vhat ze hell did you do? Murder someone?! I highly doubt that! Now, tell me the real reason vhy you're here!"

"Somebody murdered...Jones Kirkland. They apparently knew where I lived and framed me. They found my fingerprints on a bat that I never seen before."

"Ah, I knew you were innocent, I mean, you couldn't kill anybody...but a small fry like you were blamed? How in ze hell did the judge bought the story? Has he not seen you!?"

Was she supposed to be glad that the German was angry for her and not at her?

"Vell, did you make any friends here? I doubt it. Look at you, you're small, you can't fight, veak, und a loser!"

Really?

"Natalia and Wang Yao are my friends, ve."

"Natalia?! Natalia Braginski? _She's worse than me_, and she befriended _you_!?"

"Si. She even befriended Wang Yao."

"I don't believe zis. Zat girl damn near killed five prisoners because they were hitting on her! She really never cared for boys!" At this, Feliciana felt a little worried. To her relief, the German sighed. Then he grinned. Not a happy one at that.

"You do notice all those looks other prisoners are looking at you, right?"

_What looks?!_

Feli shook her head.

"Nein? Look around at 'recess', you'll find them staring at you. It's a sure shame zat Natalia won't stick up for you."

"Ve? Whys that?"

"You're a boy. Natalia doesn't even like boys. Maybe the reason is because they flirt with her ze whole time, und most of them are creepy."

"Natalia wouldn't abandon me, ve! Nor would Yao!" Feli protested.

"Pft. I beg to differ. Anyvay, basically you're on your own. I'm not saving you again, neither."

"What are you getting at, ve?"

"Man the hell up. You're not going to depend on me, Natalia, nor Yao to save your lame ass. You're going to have to do weight lifting, join in ze basketball courts, and all of zat stuff."

"Why do you care?" She didn't add her usual 've', this time. That was...odd.

"Because, reputation is everything, und I don't want to hurt mine while saving you." Ludwig glared at her.

…... (Lovina's Feli sense is tingling)

Lovina sat up in her bed suddenly. She had a sisterly feeling that was going wrong with Feliciana. Tomorrow she was going to visit that prison, and kick whoever's ass who threatened her sorrella!

…...

After supper, Feliciana asked Arthur if she could go in the weight room and practice fighting the punching bag.

"Dear, of course you can. Here, I'll go with you." Arthur smiled at the innocent cross-dresser. The two walked into the weight room, only to find about ten people in it.

Ludwig was there, and Feliciana swore that she felt a trickle of fear go down her spine. However, she respected him.

"Lad, I'll keep an eye on the others and you kick and punch that bag." The gentlemanly English guard nodded and the Italian went off. At least she would be able to exercise, and get knowledge on defending her self.

The other prisoners were too busy, and Ludwig was lifting pretty heavy weights, he didn't notice her. The Italian grinned. When she was in the Mafia, she had trained very hard with her grandfather and sister. Putting gloves on, she kicked the boxing bag hard. Sure she could fight, but that was because she had a gun, time, and wasn't guarded. Here, she had to rely on other skills.

The bag came back down, she punched it hard, and it flew up in the air again. Every time the bag would come towards her, she kicked, punched, blocked, and dodged. She was getting awed stares at the other inmates. She didn't care. She felt like she was unloading a huge weight on her shoulders. The death of an innocent, her imprisonment, and the judge. She was fighting it all, all the anger, hurt, scares, and whatever else. It also helped that she pretended that the bag was the judge, and his stupid judging face.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she tensed.

"Now lad, I admire your willingness to fight, but I think that it's time to rest up, now." Arthur was amazed, but he had seen Amelia do worse to a poor punching bag.

The Italian had a lot to unload, that's for sure.

"Oh, your sister called, and she'll be here tomorrow. She sounded pissed." Arthur chuckled sheepishly.

Feliciana smiled brightly. "Ve, she always said that we had a sibling connection. When I'm in trouble or feeling really scared she senses it. I don't know how it works, ve."

"Ah. Well, she must have sensed it." Arthur led her into her cell, like a gentleman would to a prison inmate. Or something like that. Feeling extremely tired, she laid down on her bed, turned towards the wall, and tried to sleep. She heard the door open again, and heard Ludwig's footsteps.

"Well, you take care of our Italian, Luddy!"

"Amelia, I don't think he needs protection. Have you seen him fight? It's like...it's like he was from the Mafia."

"Really? Well, people are full of surprises."

…...

After he finished talking to the guard (or guardswoman), he looked at the boy, all snuggled (a weird word) in his blanket. It shocked all of his inmates, including himself. The normally shaking or bubbly young man fought like he was on fire. Who knew that the young man had it in him?

Ludwig sighed as he sat on the bottom part of the bunk where Feli was at. Maybe...was he being a little too mean to the young man? He punched him once, and that was it. No, the boy would get stronger, and hopefully would be able to protect himself.

"Goodnight, dummkopf." He muttered as he got up and went into his own bed.

…...

Short, but visiting day is tomorrow! We'll see our favorite Prussian and Italian!


	4. Chapter 4

Innocents Ch. 4

Notes: I had some funny thoughts on the books that Feli might be interested into (**If Feli was a different person entirely**, she'd read these): Fifty Shades of Gray, and/or How To Kill Your Roommate in Prison! However, this Feliciana wouldn't read that. So you think...muhahahaha!

SocietyMember: Thank you very much! I will hug you, now!

Begin:

Feliciana got up, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, went to the girl's bathroom (with Amelia, nobody but girls were allowed in that part of the prison), fought more against the poor punching bag of _Lost Souls _(Poor punching bag. May it finally be free of this cruel world), and finally read another book she had gotten from Amelia; who had lots of them that she didn't want anymore and gave them to Feli.

"Hey, Feli, Ludwig, your siblings are here!" Vash (how can I keep forgetting to add him? Oh well, he was really busy lately. Um, yeah) said as he opened the prisoner's door.

"About verdammt time! I vas worried if zat dummkopf had forgotten me." Ludwig shook his head as he left.

"Ve, I didn't know that Ludwig had a brother." She told Vash.

"Well, they're pretty close, despite their differences and attitude. However, Gilbert looks smaller than Ludwig, so Ludwig looks older. Don't get confused."

…...

Feliciana walked towards the seat in front of her sister. She sat down.

"Ve, sorella! I missed you!" She smiled, wanting to hug Lovina.

"Me too, fratello. What happened?"

"Ve?"

"_Mi Feliciano_ senses were tingling, and when they do, something bad happens to you. What. Happened?" Lovina cared about her younger sister, but she was worried.

"Ve, it was a misunderstanding with my roommate, Lovina! It's fine, now."

Lovina looked at her sister.

"Bullshit."

"_Lovi_..." Feliciana gave her sister the puppy eyes (It's SUPER EFFECTIVE!).

"Fine! Feliciano, have you been eating well?" She looked around as she changed the subject, making sure that nobody was listening in. Next to her was the bumbling German (Gilbert: I am PRUSSIAN!) idiot who was happily conversing with another German idiot. That idiot is also Antonio's moronic friend.

"Ve. The food sucks, but I'm alive." She reassured her sister.

"How are things? With Nonno, you, Marcello, the cafe, and the rest?" Feliciana asked hurriedly. She was concerned for a lot of things.

"Nonno hired a grinning idiot from Spain. I hate to admit it, but he's good in the kitchen. Nonno's worried sick about you, but he can't come because of _business_, and we're safe and fine. Marcello is at school, and he misses you. Now, who's this roommate of yours?" No way in hell was she letting this go.

"Ludwig! He's talking to his brother right beside us. He's kind of mean, but he's not that bad. He did protect me from being assaulted once."

"Assaulted?! Feli, what the hell happened?! Nobody messes with my sibling!" She whispered loudly, to keep from shouting.

"Ve, this really creepy guy and his friends took me into a room to be sold for cigarettes and other stuff. In return, I have to be someone's punk," At the word 'punk', Lovina's fist clenched, teeth barred.

"Ludwig saved me, ve! I don't know why, but when I go outside now, the other prisoners avoided me."

Lovina didn't say anything. Sure, the German saved her little sorella from being raped, but he was still her _roommate. _

…...

"Gil, so you're saying zat Antonio is working for the Vargas's?"

"Ja, und ze boss lady doesn't like us. Let me tell you, Lutz, you do NOT want to meet Feliciano's older sister. She's a Mafia member, zat's what I heard of."

"Mafia? So...Feliciano is a part of zat, also? He is good at fighting. I've seen him go ape shit on a punching bag."

"Ja, possibly. However, ze young man who's your roommate is innocent. Verdammt Judge Shit face needs his ass thrown in here. So, any romantic interests yet? KESESE!"

"Gilbert! They're all men! Except for Natalia!"

"Und? What's stopping you from making zat Italian boy your 'punk', or shall I say..._bitch_? KESE!"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig shouted, embarrassed. "Zat is NOT happening! He's veak, and stupid!"

"Oh Lutz, Francis would be so disappointed in you." Gilbert mock sighed.

"Francis is probably a pedophile, anyway." Ludwig grumbled.

"Not so! He's just trysexual on anyzing zat's legal vith a hole! Kesese!" Gilbert couldn't help it, he started laughing.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. Pervert.

"How's work? Met anyone new?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert's cheeks turned red.

"Mein gott, Gilbert! You have zay crush on someone?! Ze world is ending!"

"Hey! She visited ze farm three weeks ago, und willingly helped out. Her older sister hates ze awesome me, though. Her name is Madeline Williams."

"Hey! No talking about my little sister!" Amelia, who was on guard, glared at the older German brother.

"Vell, too sad! She is mein leibling! Birdie can't help it that she's in love with ze awesome me!" Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Amelia.

Amelia glared. Gilbert glared back.

"Would you morons knock it off?! I'm talking to my innocent fratello! It's not like I can see him everyday!" Lovina shouted. Feli covered her ears.

"Kesese! Alright, Boss Lady!"

"Boss Lady?" Ludwig looked at Gilbert. He shrugged. "Ey, Tonio is smitten with her, und she's got bigger balls zan all of zese guys in prison. Never mess with a rumored Mafia member, bruder."

"Good point." Ludwig looked at Lovina. She glared at him, and for the first time ever since being in prison, Ludwig felt a little scared.

…...

"Anyway, little sorellina," Lovina whispered. "I brought you some mini-cakes from the cafe. After those bastards x-rayed it..." She mumbled as she took two little cakes out and handed them to her sister.

"Grazie, Lovina!" Feliciana smiled.

"No problem, Feli." Lovina let Feliciana eat her cakes while she kept an eye on other people. Prisoners were talking to their loved ones and whoever else, and it was all fine and dandy.

"Who threatened to sell you?"

"A guy named Markus." She said after the first cake. The girl can demolish cake, Lovina would giver her sister that one.

"Bastard. Selling virgins like that." Lovina had worry lines under her eyes.

"Ve, sorella, it's okay. I have friends here, the guards take care of me, and there are other girls!"

"Other girls? In the prison?"

"Si. Natalia Braginski and Wang Chun Yan. They befriended me. Also, I can keep in shape by working out. The nurse has my back!" At hearing this, Lovina relaxed a little.

"So, you're fine?"

"Si!"

"Good." Lovina smiled at her younger sister.

"Hey...nobody has given you the 'talk' yet, have they?" Lovina asked suddenly.

"No.."

"Great. How in the hell did we skip over that?! Oh well, it's probably because me and Nonno don't want your innocent mind ruined. Did you have your...monthly thing yet?"

"Ve, what's a monthly thing?"

Lovina looked at her sister in shock.

"Y-you never...ever?"

"Never...what?"

"Not now. Perhaps later. I have one minute left before the visiting time is over. Damn short visiting times. Well, if you think that you're dying in ANY way, tell the nurse, okay?"

"Ve!"

…...

Perhaps a filler, Ludwig is guessing that Feli's in the Mafia. He wouldn't be surprised. Also, it helps develop the plot bunny!


	5. Chapter 5

Innocents Ch. 5

Notes: It's really expensive to bail somebody out here, because nobody wants an ex-murderer or something like that on the loose in Bentalia. It's a large town, and not much people go out or come in.

Begin:

Natalia's brother bailed her out that day, leaving Chun and Feli to be in their small 'pack'. Chun knew serious karate, and Feliciana knew how to punch the living daylights out of someone, (Aka: The punching bag) but was it enough?

At recess after breakfast, the two girls went into the weight room and murdered the punching bag again and again. Ludwig was still mean, Arthur and Amelia still helped, what has changed was that Natalia left. She visited time to time. Weeks past, and Feliciana and Chun started getting better at destroying things. Despite that Feli has gotten stronger, Ludwig still didn't like her. He'd trip her, or call her mean names (still thinking that she was a boy, mind you).

Markus had backed off because Feliciana could protect 'himself', and 'he' had friends to help 'him' out (he's still a guy to all the prisoners except Chun). Oddly, Natalia's older brother, Ivan, liked to visit Chun and Feli to thank them for befriending his lonely sister. He knew that they were both girls, and he promised to keep it a secret. His visit today was different.

"I would like to free one of you. I don't have the enough amount of money for both of you...but one of you deserve to be free. Help me pick, da?" He asked out of the blue.

"Ve, I think Chun should go, ve. I have friends here to keep me safe enough, and Chun is more of a loner." Feliciana didn't hesitate. The sooner her friends were out of here, the better.

"Aiya! You must be joking, aru! You've seen me kick those boxing bags!"

"Ve, but I don't like the idea of you in prison without me...I'm close to the guards, the nurse, and my grandfather has his own Mafia gang. Please, Chun..." Feliciana pleaded with Chun Yan, who's eyes began to water a bit.

"Aiya, I've grown close to you. If I don't go, it would hurt you, and if I go, promise me one thing, aru."

"S-si?" Feliciana looked at her friend who embraced her in a hug.

"If they bother you in anyway, Feli, don't be angry, aru... just keep calm and kick their mother -(this part is where the prison bell rings) asses, aru."

"V-ve." Feliciana couldn't help but smile a little. "As long as you visit, ve."

"I promise, aru."

Ivan looked at the Chinese girl in awe.

With that, Ivan bailed Chun out, and the two walked out into the...sunset? Or whatever. At lunch, the table where the girls sat was now crowded, and there seemed to be hardly a place to sit. She spotted Ludwig eating alone. Why do most prisoners avoid him? She, being daring, walked slowly over towards the German's table.

"May I sit here, ve?" To say that she wasn't afraid would be a lie. He was huge, intimidating, and mean.

He glared at her.

"V-ve, they took our old table, and I don't know where else to sit."

His glare was still fixed on her.

"P-please?"

"I glare at you, you verdammt hund, und yet you stay? I. Eat. Alone."

"There's. Nowhere. Else. To. Sit." Now she was feeling a bit annoyed.

"Nein, there isn't. I hope you like ze floor." He jeered at her. So childish!

"You act very childish, ve."

"Und? I like my space."

"_Ludwig_." She said his name. The German crossed his arms. "Nein."

"_Ludwig..._"

"Nein!"

"_Luuuuddwig_!"

"Verdammt! Fine! You can sit at ze end of ze table, Dummer Esel! I vant no talking, und if you mutter one word, you're eating on ze floor!"

She would say "Thanks", but decided against it (He's such a softy!).

…... RECESS

She left the table first, and went outside. On most days, the prisoner's were distant from her. She wouldn't blame them, they'd get their asses kicked if they even think about hurting her. However, when suddenly out of the blue, these guys surrounded her...

"Hey, look, it's the punching bag guy!" A bruiser looked at her in such a disgusting way. She tried to back up, but somebody was behind her.

"Uh uh, boy. We're going to get our worth out of you. It's not like anybody cares about you, now. Your friends are gone, and so is your German bodyguard."

Bodyguard? He wasn't her bodyguard!

"Ve...you have to fight me in order to get what you want!" She got into a fighting stance. A several of 'oohs' followed as many of the prisoners stepped back to give the two fighting room.

"Very well. If I win, you have to come with me and Markus. If you win, we'll leave you alone for good." The man sneered.

"One against one, no rules. Go." The guy ran towards her. Now, there a thing between a large guy trying to hurt a smaller 'guy'. She was fast and deadly, but if he caught her...

He tired to punch her left arm, but she used her right arm and punched his elbow upwards.

"You little shit!" He was hurt and pissed. He lunged at her, and she easily side-stepped him and kicked his back. A bunch of "oohs" came from the other prisoner's as they heard a popping (or is it cracking?) sound. The man got up again, and turned to face the 'boy'.

"You little punk, I'm going to kill you." He then roared and lunged at her again! Really?

She stood still as he came nearer. She knew what she was doing, this man was a worse fighter than a bruiser in a bar. As he got nearer, she side-stepped again, only this time, her fist was now in his stomach. No, she didn't punch through his stomach, she just punched his stomach. The man held himself, falling on his knees.

"You...ass..." He muttered as some of his friends took him to see the nurse. She stood still, triumphant until she felt a blade to her back.

"That was Markus' men, boy. Now you're going to deal with us." She heard a raspy voice. _Where were the guards?_

…...

Ludwig had wondered. Where does Amelia take Feliciano? He never seen him in the shower room, nor in the bathroom. Like he didn't care, that stupid bastard probably had some sort of disease. The 've' disease. He was in the weight room, and he didn't see Feliciano, like he usually did. Why was he so concerned? The Italian never meant anything to him. Why was he so damn worried?!

Ludwig sighed as he began lifting weights. Then he heard shouting.

"He's bleeding! GET THE EXTREME MEDICAL KIT!" Somebody (Arthur?) shouted in worry.

_Extreme?_ What the hell was going on?

…...

"Now, we can play this the easy way, or the hard way?" The knife to her back then met to the back of her neck. Feli's breath quickened.

She didn't say anything as the man's 'pack', about eight people, were around the two in a large circle, grinning, daring the Italian to refuse. She wasn't going down without a fight.

In one quick motion, she swerved in front of the man, and kicked his knife out of his hands.

"WHA-" He didn't even finish his sentence as he felt a kick in the jaw. His friends were looking at the Italian as if 'he' were crazy. No, she was pissed, she wasn't going to give up her purity for shit bags like these men (even though she's still innocent, she knew what they wanted wasn't innocent)!

"Okay, boy. You asked for it. Get. Him." Feliciana looked at the men edging nearer.

She got in a fighting stance. The prisoners rushed towards her. She didn't know who she was kicking or punching, all she felt was a fire inside, unwilling to die. She didn't hear the cracks of their bones, or whatever else. She felt pain, but ignored it as she fought like a cat in a hell fire. She heard groans, screams, a little blood splattered on her clothes, and she felt her limbs connecting with jaws, legs, arms, and whatever else.

Suddenly, it stopped. She looked around, only to find that all eight or whatever number of men were retreating with their wounded. She winced at the damage she'd cause. Bloody noses, broken arms, but they could walk and were alive...well, kind of alive. Where were the guards? Why weren't they here outside to keep watch? She took a step, and that was a mistake.

Suddenly, she felt searing pain. Looking down, she understood. There was a knife in her stomach. She felt sick, looking at all the blood rushing out. How the hell did anybody get close to her? Before she knew it, she saw a familiar shape running towards her.

_I kicked their, asses, ve._

Her world, strangely, didn't go black as she laid there, breathing.

Her head felt dizzy, though.

…...

Yeah, a cliffhanger. Please read and review? SHARE DE LOVE!


	6. Chapter 6

Innocents Ch.6

Notes: Yeah, my best at a 'stab wound' scene.

Begin:

Why in the hell are the guards inside? Arthur thought to himself as he raced from Block C to Block D. Vash had guard duty in the weight room, Amelia looked after the library, and other guards were busy somewhere else. Who was to look after Block D's recess? Would Feliciana be okay on her own? Sure she was a little spitfire, but these bruisers weighed from one hundred to two-hundred pounds each! She didn't have a tazer or a gun, all she had for self defense was herself!

Worried as hell, Arthur began sprinting towards the recess yard. It seemed like hours before he finally got there, and the sight wasn't pretty.

He had seen fights before, hell, he'd seen knives in other prisoner's chests. When he reached the recess ground, he felt sick. There was blood splattered everywhere. It looked like a murder scene. However, that wasn't it. Feliciana was laying in her own damn blood with a good sized knife in her stomach.

"Feliciano!" He yelled and raced towards his innocent friend.

"V-ve?" Her voice came out soft. Bloody hell, what in the world happened?!

Other cuts and bruises were on the girl, also, and that made Arthur downright sick.

He picked her up, and raced towards the nurse's office, shouting along the way. "He's bleeding! GET THE EXTREME MEDICAL KIT!" He then ran past the weight room, and caught a glimpse of Ludwig staring his way.

…...

Was that Feliciano?! Why the hell was he so worried? _Hmm, maybe you care __about him more than you actually THINK, and your friend has something sticking out of his stomach! _His inner voice chided him.

Verdammt, he was right. It was hard not to grow on the Italian. He would be smiling despite what he was in, and no matter what, Feliciano would try his best not to get hurt, and that meant his friends. However, Ludwig wasn't in love, he knew he wasn't. The kid just impressed him, and he grown to care about the dunce in a friendly manner.

Dammit, he was going to help.

…...

Arthur placed the girl gently on the table. Mrs. Edelstein looked like she was going to be sick.

"The poor sweetie, Arthur, what happened?"

"It looked like a fight broke out. 'He' was able to defend himself well, but..." He let it drop.

"Okay, Feli, can you hear me?"

"Veeee_eee_."

"Dear, we have clean her, first."

"If I may."

Elizabeta and Arthur turned to look at Ludwig. "I used to be a medical student."

Elizabeta nodded. The blood was now leaking on the floor, little by little, and Feli looked paler. She knew how to treat stab wounds, but Ludwig looked like he wanted to do it himself.

Ludwig reached out and slipped on a pair of disposable gloves, and walked over to Feli. First, he opened her mouth to check if there was any blood in the airway, there wasn't. He then tore a hole in Feliciana's shirt around the knife, and pushed her shirt a little upwards in order to get a better look at the wound.

Luckily the wound wasn't near her chest, and he was too busy treating her. Continuing, he got some bandages and dressed the wound around the knife as best as he could, not wanting the 'boy' to lose more blood. He got a towel from the cabinet shelf, wrapped it around the knife, and added pressure to help stop the bleeding.

Ludwig knew if he took the knife out now, then Feliciano would lose more blood. However, the knife couldn't be in his stomach forever. He got more gauze, bandages, and a new towel. Elizabeta was watching anxiously, worrying about Feli.

After Ludwig took the knife out, Feliciano let out a scream. Wincing, Ludwig hurriedly put the towel over the wounds.

"Sh, it's okay, Feliciano. You'll be okay." He soothed the boy.

"L-Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Grazie. Why?"

"I'll explain later, right now all you have to do is stay awake, alright?"

"Si."

Smiling a little bit, the bleeding stopped, the wound wasn't that deep, and her organs weren't damaged (please bear with me, it's my first time typing a 'treat a stab wound' scene). Ludwig cleaned and dressed the wounds as best as he could, and Elizabeta went to get a new jumpsuit.

"Good job, Ludwig. You said you were a medical student?" Arthur asked the German, who was now wrapping bandages around the Italian.

"Ja. One year I was in there after college, und I learned how to take care of wounds."

Feliciana winced a bit at the pain, but soon Ludwig was done bandaging her.

Elizabeta walked in with a new jumpsuit.

"Okay boys, I got it from here. You may go now." The two nodded and left.

Elizabeta grinned at Feli. She looked confused.

"Ve, what?"

"He likes you. Right now it may be a friendly manner, but wait until later."

"Ve, he can't like me in that way later, I'm a boy, remember? Besides, I'll be here for eighteen years. He'll be here for two."

Elizabeta looked a little sad, but then she brightened up.

"Sweetie, you love when you love. I'm sure he'll know about your secret, soon. You may tell him whenever you want."

"Ve, really?"

"Yes, really. Did you know part of the reason why the other prisoners didn't bother you before?"

"No."

"Ludwig felt a little respect for you, after you were beating the tar out of that poor punching bag, and so he would glare at anyone who came near you. I think that he realized that you are a special friend to him. He didn't have any friends before, all he had was Gilbert and his father." Elizabeta smiled at the bright-eyed Italian.

Feliciana smiled.

"I'll be the best friend to Ludwig, not because I owe him, but because I would like to be his friend, too, ve!" She smiled.

…...

He shouldn't be listening in, but when Elizabeta started talking about that romance crap, he heard something that peaked his interest. Feliciano had a secret? That he was willing to share with him? He listened on how Elizabeta explained to Feliciano about why and how he had protected him. Sure he was a little embarrassed that Elizabeta would say that, but he felt warmth touch his heart as Feliciano would love to be his friend.

Grinning unnaturally, Ludwig scared the hell out of other prisoners as he walked down the hall.

…...

Yes! A friendship blooms! Well, you can't expect them two to be all lovey dovey all at once, can you? No, that's a little later. YOU'LL GET YOUR KISS, PEEPS! Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Innocents Ch. 7

Reviewers:

Masaki-Hanabusa: You'll find out in this chapter, don't worry!

SocietyMember: Thank you! I've dedicated the best chapter to you, but this isn't it. The one's dedicated to you is fluffy!

Kunikohime Madoka Tunuki: Okay! Here it is! Don't hurt me!

Thank you for reviewing and favoring, people. I really appreciate your reviews, follows, and favorites. Here's le next chapter!

Begin:

For the next few weeks, Feli didn't see Lovina, and she had to visit Elizabeta in order to change her bandages. The guy who stabbed her was found, and was put into isolation for two days. Ludwig had became a little nicer, to her surprise, and he didn't have to explain on why he helped her. In public, he still had 'reputation', but he was still kind to the younger 'man' and wouldn't allow anyone near him.

Feliciana was curious about Ludwig, however. How did he get here? Where did he come from? At lunch, she wanted to find out.

Come around lunch time, Feliciana sat in her usual spot next to Ludwig. He was looking at his pudding with slight disinterest.

"Hey, Ludwig!" She greeted. The German nodded in her direction with a slight smile.

As she sat down next to him, she began thinking on how was she going to ask. Will he get mad? Upset?

"You are unusually quiet, Feliciano. Vhat's wrong?" His deep German voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ve, it's a little personal, ve..." She looked down at her shoes, muscles tense.

"Feli, if you have ze balls to get into a fight, und if I save your sorry ass, you can ask me anything." Ludwig patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

Oddly, she calmed down.

"W-what did you do to get in here?" There, she said it. She was glad that the question was out, but she worried how Ludwig might react. He was usually violent. However, he was very calm.

"Vell, I'll tell you what, I'll tell you about it, und you can tell me your story through and through." He looked at the younger man, wanting his answer.

"Ve, okay!"

Ludwig, despite himself, chuckled at the Italian's mood changes. He was like a damn woman, sometimes (Oh, if only he knew).

"After me and bruder graduated high school, I went to Medical College. Vattie was sick und ail, so Gilbert stayed on ze farm while I worked. I wanted to make Vattie feel better again. All of us students worked in a lab, to know vhat each medicines do. Something horrible occurred zat day."

"A verdammt mistveih decided to pin drugs on me, und ze teacher found out. Ve were both given a trial later on, und zat judge bastard sentenced me two years in prison. Ze mini-bastard got away vith it." Ludwig finished.

"Nobody did anything to the judge?" Feliciana felt anger towards the judge and the jerk who put Ludwig in here.

"Nein. Do you know who the judge is, Feliciano?"

Feliciana shook her head. She had seen him before, but she hardly paid attention to his name.

"He's zay rich guy from verdammt Holland. Also, vay too young to be a judge. Bentalia Town doesn't care. His name is Morgens Piest."

"Oh. Ve...I guess it's my turn. I was walking home early from a bad date, ve. When I got home, I found a dead body in my house. Shortly after the police came and found me with the deceased Jones Kirkland, ve. They found my fingerprints on a wooden bat, and the blame was pinned on me. Tell me Ludwig, why aren't you nice around others?" She asked suddenly.

"Vattie always hated weaklings, und he raised us to hate zem, too. A bad date? Who vas the girl?"

"Ve, it was a guy." At this, Ludwig looked shocked.

"You-you're gay?" He sounded a little shocked, too.

"N-no. I-I..." How was she supposed to tell him? There were prisoners everywhere. Besides, what would he do if he knew that she was indeed a woman(that wasn't a perverted question, get your minds out of le gutter!)?

"It's okay, Feli. I respect your morals." Ludwig said to his friend reassuringly. "To be honest, I don't know if I'm homosexual or straight, I've been raised on a farm vith no one to visit und befriend me. Where vere (I mix the W's and V's on purpose) you raised at?"

"Ve, for a while me and sorella lived in an apartment in Italy with our parents. After...after they died, Grandfather wanted us to live here so we'll be safe. I live next door to our cafe, ve."

"So, you've never raised cows nor horses, never slept in a barn?" He felt a tad bit of sorrow for his friend, losing his own mother was harsh.

"No."

"Vell, I was raised on a farm in Germany along with mein bruder, Gilbert. When mutti died, father moved us here on another farm. Beilschmidt Farm, it's called."

"That's funny, ve. We got our eggs, meat, and milk from that farm! Our cafe is called 'Cielo Italiano'!"

"Ja, I heard of ze place. Mr. Romulus is your grandfather?"

"Si!"

"Him und Vattie are gut friends. Funny, I never heard zat he had grandchildren until you came."

"Ve, I'm worried. It's been almost two months and I haven't heard of Nonno or the rest."

"Don't worry, Feli. Bruder visits time to time, but not always. They're probably busy."

"Ve, thanks, Ludwig!" She beamed at him.

Ludwig's face reddened a little, but he smiled also.

"No problem..._friend_."

…...

This wasn't good. She pulled her gun out at the intruders, who just bust the door down!

"Who the hell are you?!" She shouted.

"Dear, that's no way to speak to me." The voice chuckled. her eyes narrowed. There were three men, all in trench coats, like those people who flash other people...

"_You_." She hissed.

"Yes, me, _I'm back!_ How's Romulus?" The man asked in a bored tone.

"He went to Italy to kill your ass."

"Well, we've been here for a while, dear. One by one the Vargas's will fall. I already gotten rid of your younger brother. The middle child."

"What the hell did you do to my fratello?!" Lovina glared at him.

"Easy. We killed somebody, and pinned it on him. You're on our target, next, Lovina. Then your younger brat brother."

The not-so-stranger pulled out a gun and fired before Lovina knew what was happening.

…...

Antonio's eyes widened as he heard a bang. Since he had moved from Spain to here, the Vargas's allowed him to stay if he worked. He rushed into the living room with his knife. Who the hell was shot? The door was open, showing that it was storming outside. He felt liquid at his feet and looked down.

"L-Lovina?" He whispered. Said girl was breathing, but unconscious. Quick as hell fire, Antonio (still in his tomato boxers) slipped some shoes on, picked up Lovina, got in the car, and drove to the hospital.

…...

"Sir, she's alive, but the bullet had hit side of her head, somehow damaged the brain, so it'll be a while when she recovers."

"Thank you! Is she awake? Who shot her?" Of course he was worried, that was his Lovina! And he was in the hospital with no pants on.

"She's...we don't know when she'll wake."

"Oh, mi poor Lovina..." Antonio's eyes were widened, and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Sir, she has a younger brother, yes?"

"Si. I have to take care of him. I don't know Mr. Vargas's number is, but I hope he comes home, soon."

_Whoever shot Lovina..._ A dark side emerged. _Is going to get their asses skinned alive..._

…...

They told her. After supper, they told her what had happened to her sister, and right now Lovina was still unconscious.

Ludwig, knowing his friend's pain, didn't leave him alone at all. He had willingly let the younger man cry in his shirt, despite the odd looks from different prisoners.

"Calm down, Feli...shhhhhhhh...you need some rest, Ja?" He patted the young man's back.

"S-si." Tears stained parts of her face, but she was glad that Ludwig was here for her, and her sister was alive.

"Gut."

"Lu-Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"May...may I sleep beside you?"

His face heated up a little. He never really slept beside anybody before, and the question was a little weird. However, perhaps the young man needed comfort? He probably slept with teddy bears (knowing Feliciano), and right now he needed a...Feliciano Vargas needed Ludwig Beilschmidt to be his friend, the only comfort right now, even if it meant by sleeping next to him.

"Ja, Feli. You may sleep next to me." Ludwig smiled a bit as he held the younger man in a hug. His hair smelt nice. Wait, why was he smelling his friend's hair?!

…...

Yeah Ludwig, _why_ are you smelling 'his' hair? _WHY? _Wow, he wasn't reluctant to sleep next to Feli, maybe there's more to this friendship and he doesn't know about it?

…...Na!


	8. Chapter 8

Innocents Ch. 8

Reviewers:

Masaki-Hanabusa: Lovina is too awesome to kill. Don't worry!

The Steininator:(blushes) Thank you! Yeah, I'm updating!

SocietyMember: Gotta love Head cannons! Oh yeah, this is dedicated to you! YAY!

Notes: I would like to dedicate this chapter to SocietyMember. This chapter contains fluffy and funny scenes.

Begin:

To be truthful, she never slept beside a man. And...it felt nice. It felt like a teddy bear, except this teddy bear had an arsenal of kick ass if she was in danger. Okay, for you people who speak English: She felt safe and comfortable. The lights were out, and she was hugging the sleeping German. At first she wouldn't hug him because he'd freak out that somebody was hugging him. So, she waited for him to fall asleep. What possessed her to do it? Wasn't it what friends do (suuuuure.)?

Well, her sister got shot, and she had to rely on Antonio, a guy she never met to keep her little fratello safe. Her only comfort now was Ludwig, and she was surprised that he allowed her to sleep next to him. It was nice. Sleep taking over her, Feliciana closed her eyes.

…...

She felt...warm. Very warm. When she opened her eyes, it was an understatement to say that she was shocked. Ludwig, the most feared guy in the whole prison, was hugging her. He was asleep, of course, but he was holding her in an embrace. Arms around her, chin on head, and he was snoring quietly. She was..._pressed against him. _

For the first time, Feliciana's face heated up. Not only a little embarrassed, but because she never had someone hold her like this. It felt..._nice_. Like a shield.

""Hmm?" She heard him murmur. Quickly, she relaxed her muscles and feigned sleep.

"F-Feliciano?" He asked, his voice was still sleepy, and it was warm sounding, non too serious, like honey. Little butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she wondered what that meant.

"Feliciano?" He rose up a little and shook her.

"Ve?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Um, did you sleep well?" Feliciana looked up and saw that he was blushing. She couldn't help it, she smiled.

"Ve! Grazie Ludwig, you're the best!" She hugged him. She heard him gasp a little.

…...

He woke up and his best friend hugs him...in a couple manner. He...what was that feeling? It felt awkward and happy at the same time! So, he hugged his Italian friend back. Did he...why did he do it? Did he want to?

Yes, he did. Oddly. He didn't get much hugs from people, not a hug like this. It was like his mother hugging him again when he was real small. Except this time it was a younger man.

"Ve, you're like a teddy bear." He heard his younger friend say through his hug. A teddy bear?

"A teddy bear who kicks ass, ve."

Did Feliciano just cuss? Was he dreaming?!

He broke away from the hug and stared down at his friend. Feliciano was blushing, and he looked at Ludwig as if he admired him.

He felt touched, hardly anybody looked up to him, before.

"Er..." What now?

"Ve, let's go get breakfast!" The Italian smiled as 'he' climbed down the ladder.

"Okay." Ludwig said as the prison doors opened. The day had been usual, Feliciano would talk about funny moments in his life, and Ludwig would reply and listen. Sometimes Ludwig told a really funny story about Gilbert or/and The Bad Touch Trio, aka: Gilbert and his friends.

However, neither one of them forgot that morning. The other prisoners would actually look jealous because the prison's handsomest 'guy' (Feli) was with somebody else. Ludwig didn't care about what the others said or how they looked at them now. Ludwig admitted it, two months ago, he'd be distant and mean. Now, it was like My Little Pony invaded his heart, and he was seeing the world through rainbows and kittens. He liked this world (hardly the people, expect the ones close to him), and Feliciano helped him. Okay, maybe it was something other than 'MLP'.

Arthur looked at the two. He sighed.

"Ah, young love." He smiled. Amelia giggled and slapped his butt.

"Amelia! Not in front of the prisoners!" Arther blushed while glaring at his girlfriend.

"You didn't say that last night!" Amelia joked. Vash gave them a weird look.

"W-we didn't do anything last night but played Scramble!" Arthur defended.

"Mm. Hm." She rolled her eyes as she leaned onto the British man.

"Before we had-"

"Enough, you two!" Vash looked away, blushing.

Amelia started laughing.

"Young love, right, Arthur?"

"Bloody git." Arthur crossed his arms and blushed, trying to look angry.

…...

"Okay, Marcello! Time for school!" Antonio grinned at the boy, who was looking at the ground.

"It's Lovina, isn't it?" Antonio asked softly.

"Not only that, but she's in the hospital. I...heard the gunshot, Antonio." The normally hyper youngest Italian brother was looking at his friend in a hurt manner.

"Si. Well, the doctors and nurses said that she'll live, she's just unconscious. Tell you what, after school, we'll check up on your older sorella, si?" He asked as he ruffled Marcello's hair. The boy looked up at Antonio and grinned.

"Si!"

…...

Feliciana was now able to move freely, and didn't need bandages anymore. Thus, she returned to the punching bag after lunch. The poor thing, already getting beat up by a girl, was now getting beaten up by two people. Ludwig joined in (imagine an angry German hurling himself at a punching bag: "DIE, SATAN!" Okay, it wasn't like _that_, but it was still funny) the beating spree, and he and Feliciana took turns beating it to death (like it couldn't look even more dead, poor thing).

It was the first fun he had ever had with a friend, and he loved every minute of it.

Suddenly out of the blue, Arthur came in with Amelia and looked at Feliciana.

"Y-your sister...would you like to visit her? I have permission from the Warden, and he said you can bring Ludwig." Arthur said slowly.

"Grazie. Si, when will we go?"

"How about now?"

"Ve, alright! Do you want to go, Ludwig?" The younger 'man' gave Ludwig a hopeful look. Ludwig knew that Feli couldn't do this alone.

"Ja. Let's go."

…...

"Lovina?" Her mind was fuzzy. Who was calling her?

"Lovina?" Her eyes snapped open. There in front of her was a guy. Not just any guy, a guy she felt like she had seen before.

"Si...who the hell are you?" At this question, he looked hurt.

"Antonio." Antonio. Antonio...it seemed so...familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Antonio? Sounds familiar. Marcello, who's he, where am I, and where's my sorella?" Lovina asked her little brother.

"Lovina, you're going to freak about this, big sis. Are you ready?"

"Fire away."

…...

"WHAT THE SCOPARE?!" Many of the hospital people heard a voice and cringed. Who yelled that?

…...

"Wait, so my little sorella has been blamed, thrown in a cazzo prison, the judge is a volto mi merda, I get shot, and Marcello is left with our kitchen's cook, who I don't remember!?" She looked beyond pissed.

"And, we have to keep Feliciana's gender a secret from other prisoners, including her roommate who saved her from being raped!" Marcello threw in.

"...Feliciana almost got WHAT?! Who's this roommate, Marcello?"

…...

In the car, Ludwig sneezed. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a cold shiver run down his back.

"Ve, are you okay?" Feliciana asked him.

"Ja, I'm okay, Feli."

…...

Soon you won't be. Muahahaha! Okay, he'll be okay-ish.


	9. Chapter 9

Innocents Ch. 9

Reviewers:

Masaki-Hanabusa: Yes, yes it is.

SocietyMember: Don't worry, her wrath won't be THAT bad. It'd just scare him a little. You're welcome, you've been an awesome friend, and I'd like to thank you.

Notes:

Masaki-Hanabusa: I think that I'll dedicate this chapter for you, since you've been a really nice, awesome friend to me, also!

Thank you for the reviews!

Begin:

Ludwig felt the Italian stare at him. Even if she was shot in the head, had amnesia, and just recently woken up, it looked like she could kill him.

"So, what have you done to my younger fratello?" She glared.

"I saved him from being raped, und I'm not doing anything to harm him!" Ludwig put his hands up in defense.

"Oh? Feli, is this true?"

"Si! They tried to sell me to become somebody's punk, and Ludwig rescued me! He even comforted me when I heard that you got shot!"

"...How did he comfort you?" There was ice in her voice. This bastard had better not touched her sister! Even though Feli is supposed to be a boy, that was prison. Anything could happened. Wait, somebody's PUNK?!

"He told me it'll be alright, ve! And he has been keeping the other prisoners away!"

"Tell me, fratello. What had happened when I was gone?"

…...

"Is she dead?"

"No. Unlucky for us, she's not. The middle child seems to be fine in prison, he has that damn German lurking around him."

"What about the brat?"

"Bah, leave him. He's too young, and he'll never fire a gun."

"Are you sure? This is the Mafia we're dealing with. Romulus Vargas's Mafia." The man shuddered a bit.

"I know that, I used to be in there, remember? All we have to do is kill or get rid his two oldest kids to weaken him, then we move to plan B."

"What's that?"

"We're going to have our own Mafia. Against his. Except, this Mafia will be in Bentalia, and twice as dangerous. Prison, I heard, can make you insane."

…...

"Good on you, bastard. However, If I find out that you hurt my little brother in _ANY_ way, I'll go up to that prison and skin. You. Alive. Is that understood?" She glared (aka: Murdering him through her eyes. Glare is such a nice word for Lovina) at Ludwig. Said German was hiding a bit behind Feliciana.

"Lovi!" Antonio grinned as he hugged her out of the blue.

"Get. Away. Bastard!" She tried to talk more when the overjoyed Spaniard was hugging her.

"Lovi! Leave them alone, I'm sure Ludwig would take care of Feliciano! Right now, I missed you." His voice was serious and caring. Lovina didn't expect that. Not from a stranger that wasn't really a stranger.

Besides, Marcello talked good about him.

However, Lovina wasn't lowering her guard just yet.

"Let me breath!" She squirmed.

Antonio chuckled as he loosened his grip, but he was still hugging her.

"Lovina, mi tomate! Your face is so red! It's adorable!" He pinched her cheeks as Lovina scowled.

"Bastard." She grumbled.

"Lovina! Don't talk about Antonio like that!" Her little brother, Marcello then hugged Feliciana.

"Besides, older 'brother' is here, and finally out of prison for a while. Besides, he brought his friend!" Marcello grinned. Ludwig, despite Lovina's glare, felt like he was apart (barely) of the family.

"Che, that bastard will better protect my little fratello." She huffed as Antonio kept hugging her.

"Bastard! Lemme go!"

"No! Mi Tomate is too cute!"

"CHIIIIIGI! Back off, bastardo! I'll chase you with a knife!"

"HAHAHA! You already tried that, Lovi!"

Marcello looked from Lovina and Antonio, to Feliciana and Ludwig.

"Couples are so confusing." He muttered. Ludwig blushed, and Feliciana hugged her little brother before she and Ludwig left.

…...

Arriving at the prison, Feliciana yawned. It was a tiring day, and it was night time. Arthur opened her and Ludwig's cell block for them both, and wished them good night.

As she got into her own bed, she smiled at the German.

"Ve...goodnight, Ludwig."

"Goodnight, Feliciano." Ludwig smiled as the two went into their separate beds.

Laying down, Ludwig began to think. So much of a short time, and he felt like he was never happier with his new best friend. Was their friendship going too fast? No. It was perfect. Why did he feel like he didn't know something? It was like he heard, Feliciano held a secret, and he didn't know what it was.

When would Feliciano tell him his secret that he was hiding? Ludwig wouldn't be surprised if Feli was in the Mafia. Tomorrow, Ludwig would ask Feliciano, and then the two friends wouldn't have deep secrets from each other. A new thought entered his brain. His inner voice.

**You're in love, aren't you?** His inner self asked.

_What? Nein! He's my friend, that'll never happen!_ He thought back to his inner self.

**Look at yourself, Beilschmidt! You practically fawn over the boy!** Inner Ludwig reasoned.

**You slept beside him! You can't deny what's in that damn heart of yours forever, Ludwig. **

_I'm not going to act upon it. Vattie looks down on...homosexuality. I don't. To be honest with myself, I'd be happy if Feliciano and me...were togeth_er.

Ludwig blushed in the dark.

**Really? Well, what will you do? This is a prison, Ludwig. You can't go on a date with him, there isn't anything romantic stuff.**

_If we become a couple. Who knows? Feliciano probably has somebody else that he's too scared to admit. Maybe that's his secret. _

A little sad feeling hit Ludwig.

**You'll never know if you don't ask tomorrow. Goodnight, moron**. His inner voice faded away.

His inner voice was right, tomorrow, Ludwig would make his move. Except that he wasn't a moron!

…...

Yep, chapter nine done! Yay! Next chapter will be...a little personal for our young Italian girl. You know somewhere in earlier chapters I included that she didn't have her time of the month, yet, and doesn't know what it is? Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...Anyway, Antonio to the rescue!


	10. Chapter 10

Innocents Ch. 10

Reviewers:

Uzuki-chan: Thank you, I tried! Yeah, it is weird. Nah, he's confused.

Warnings: This chapter contains how Ludwig discovers that Feli is a woman, so if you are weak stomached against ladies and monthly happenings, then you can skip it. Thank you.

Begin:

Later that night, she woke up. She didn't know what it was, but she felt something was..._off_. Feli felt a strange warmth in her bed. Curious, she slowly uncovered herself and looked where the warmth was coming from, and almost screamed. _What was this?!_

…..

Ludwig was waken up by gentle shaking. In _his_ sleepy mind, it was an earthquake. Bentalia didn't have earthquakes, and this was odd. Then, he heard a soft whispering of his name over and over. "Ludwig, p-please wake up." It sounded scared, and urgent. He opened an eye. Feli, the adorable Italian boy, was shaking him. What startled Ludwig, however, was that his face was a pale white, and he looked...scared. Ludwig fought the urge to hug his Italian friend.

"Feli, vhat's wrong?" He asked, dead serious.

"I think I'm dying."

"WHAT?!" He whispered loudly.

"Ve, I was fast asleep and then suddenly I felt an odd warmth. It... it came from..." 'He' trailed off.

"From where, Feli?" He asked, scared for his friend.

"Down there." Feli blushed a little, but was so scared.

"Eh? Down..." Ludwig looked at Feli's jumpsuit, and nearly fainted from shock.

What. The. Freaking. Hell.

"F-Feli? A-are you...a g-girl?!" He was shocked to the core. WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUU-!?

His friend's eyes held a little worry.

"Wh-why do you ask?"

"Feliciano, only women bleed like that." He felt...numb. His friend, was h-she lying this whole time?

He brushed it off. _Maybe this was hi-her secret. She's a woman_. He told himself.

"Let's get you to ze nurse." He said quietly.

…...

"Feli-" Elizabeta looked at Feliciana's orange jumpsuit, it... she paled. Ludwig knew now, yet he had to learn the hard way. Poor dear, he was probably shocked stupid. Arthur, who guided the two here, looked at Elizabeta. She was looking at Ludwig, who was too shocked. Arthur sighed, he had to talk to him.

"Come, dear." She guided Feliciana in the bathroom. What hurt her was that Ludwig was looking down and avoiding everyone's gaze. As the two girls went in, Arthur sat beside Ludwig.

"She was told to keep it a secret, Ludwig. Don't blame it on her."

No answer.

"I..._ bet that she was going to tell you soon. When she first got here, all the prisoners were scary. She's an innocent young lady who was forced here. Look at yourself when you first met her. You used to be scary."

Finally Ludwig spoke.

"I shouldn't feel so down. It's been two weeks und three days since we've been close friends. Lesser time than zat, actually. I vouldn't blame her if she kept it a secret. What if somebody overheard us? Vhat if I accidentally slip out her name? I feel shocked, I don't vant to blame her, but I vish she'd tell me sooner."

Arthur patted the German's back.

"Knowing her, I bet that she was going to tell you anytime soon. You know her, she's still the Feliciano that we all adore, except her name is Feliciana."

"Feliciana? Zat's a nice name. You know what, Arthur?" Ludwig blushed a little.

"What?"

"Vhen she heard zat Lovina got shot, I was her only comfort. I- I allowed her to sleep next to me."

Arthur looked at Ludwig in shock.

"Yo-you barely let anyone so close to you! Heaven forbid if you two had s-"

"Don't finish zat sentence, please. H-_she_ believes in 'after marriage sex'. I do too. S-she slept beside me in a sibling fashion. Hell, she even said that I vas a teddy bear."

Arthur saw Ludwig smiled amused.

"So, you're a couple, now?"

Ludwig blushed.

"N-no, I vish. I like hi-her, _she_ makes me smile more than even Gilbert could, _she's_ funny, violent, innocent as hell, und...even as a 'boy' I found her pretty. Vhat would she want to do with me, though? I'm a German farmer who can't say his own verdammt emotions."

"Don't be that way, lad. She's happy with you. She doesn't talk to anybody, nor open up to anybody who's not related to her such as she does with you. Hell, I didn't know that much about her the way you do. The problem is, I don't think she realizes her feelings, and you're going to make the move." Arthur smiled at the blushing German.

"I'm still confused, I known her to be a boy for two months, und now she's suddenly a girl. My feelings towards her didn't change, though. I guess...I guess zat we'll know more about each other tomorrow, knowing zat she's a voman."

"Good. When she gets out, hug her. She thinks that you hate her, and you need to reassure her."

"I vill. I could never hate Felician-a." He had to get used to that name! However, he was still a little shocked.

…...

"Deary, he's not mad." Elizabeta told Feliciana in the bathroom. Luckily no one could hear them.

"Ve, how do you know that?"

"Ludwig has been here for six months, I know him. Also, that boy follows you like a lost puppy. He needs you, Feli."

Feliciana thought about it. In a way, Elizabeta was right. Without her, Ludwig would be distant and cold. His father taught him that way? She felt a little anger, yes. However, she was still worried about him never forgiving her.

"To be honest, you remind me when I was your age. I loved cross dressing, and acting like a boy."

"What happened, ve?"

"I found someone. At first he thought I was a boy." Elizabeta laughed.

"I would chase him around with worms and other little bugs when we were smaller. But he fell for me, and when he found out that I was a girl, we dated. Then we married. He's a famous pianist, and I'm a nurse. What are the odds?"

"Does he ever visit?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't meet him, despite how many times you've been in here!" She laughed. Feliciana blushed in embarrassment.

"That's okay. I like your visits. There aren't many girls that are like myself. Were you a cross dresser before prison?"

"Ve, I hate dresses and miniskirts. They feel wrong, and it keeps me from fighting right. I can't high kick somebody without somebody seeing...you know. I like my hair short so nobody can grab it in a fight and have advantage." Feliciana blushed a little.

"Well, I think it's time you settle a little. Long hair is fine, and so are dresses and miniskirts if you wear pants or shorts underneath." Elizabeta smiled.

"Elizabeta, is it normal for a girl to have her first..._monthly thing_ around this age?"

Elizabeta didn't answer as she looked at Feliciana in a weird way.

"Wait, this is your first period?"

"Si." Feliciana looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, I heard of cases. Some girls get them around age ten, which is really early. Don't worry, Feliciana. Has anybody...taught you about this?"

"No. I was home schooled, and my family forgot that I was a girl, ve."

"Damn." Wait, did Elizabeta just...cuss?

"Well, get out there. I'm sure Ludwig would be anxious to see you. Later we'll talk about this."

When Feliciana got out, she felt Ludwig standing there. To be honest, she was nervous. However, she felt even more shocked when somebody hugged her. It felt comforting, and Feliciana blushed. She wasn't used to being hugged, she was the hugger. Also, it was _Ludwig_ hugging her.

"Y-your not mad?" She stammered.

"Nein. Feliciana, I'm not mad. Just shocked."

She grinned and hugged him back, like the boss she was.

It 'twas a good day...er, night.

…...

I love this chapter, it's so cute! Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Innocents Ch. 11

Notes: Sorry for posting chapter seven again, I messed up, and now it's fixed!

Reviewers:

Uzuki-chan: Yes, awww.

Masaki-Hanabusa: Thank you! I feel really happy! Kunikohime Madoka: Don't worry, I love happy endings! SocietyMember: Yes, he is! Acrnavy: Thank you! Well, here it is! Notes: It took a little longer to update because I was busy. Well, enjoy the chapter!

Begin:

Gilbert visited Ludwig today, carrying great news. That morning, their father had been doing better. He was strong enough to walk and even do some work! Madeline had met Mr. Beilschmidt, and the older man took a liking to her. When Gilbert visited, he wasn't expecting the news that Ludwig had.

"What!? So, you let a girl sleep next to you, zhinking zat she vas a boy, und you found out by her..._month zing_? Westley, are you gay or not?!" Gilbert looked at his younger brother.

"Gilbert, I'm not gay. We-we decided to remain friends." At this, Gilbert face palmed himself.

"Bruder...I zink zat I'm going to smack you. Friends? Bah! West, vhen a badass chick like zat walks in your life, und you think zat she's a friend, you have to be either gay or stupid." Gilbert gave Ludwig the 'I cannot believe you' look.

Ludwig blushed out of slight embarrassment.

"Vell, how are ve going to be a couple? She's in zere for eighteen years, I'm in here for two. Vattie wants grandchildren from you und me both." Little bit of blood came from Ludwig's nose as he thought Feliciana giving birth to his kids. His face was red.

"Vell, what are ve going to do? It's expensive as hell to get you both out..._unless_..." Gilbert's eyes, gleamed.

"Bruder, _vhat_ are you thinking?" Ludwig deadpanned.

"It's going to take some time, Vest, but I zink zat ve can get you two out of zere!"

"Ze hell?" Ludwig looked at his older brother in confusion.

"Vell, nobody's going to do anyzing about zat bastard judge, und zere aren't much police around here..."

"Bruder..."

"Vest, vhat if anozer innocent comes here? Ze bastard owes you, Feli, und some lot of others freedom." The usually cocky smirk was replaced by seriousness that Ludwig had never thought to see on his older brother's face again. Knowing Gilbert, Ludwig gave in.

"You better be safe, dammit." He muttered.

"Kesese! I vill, Vest, I vill!" Gilbert then left, waving goodbye. Before he left completely, he shouted.

"Oh, und West? Please name one of your und Feli's kids after ze awesome me! KESESE!"

Ludwig face palmed, blushing.

…...

Romulus Vargas made it from Italy, crossing through that devil of a forest with his Mafia, seething. First his second grandchild got a murder pinned on her, and secondly his first grandchild got shot. Luckily he hired Antonio, he seemed to be trustworthy over his third grandchild. Feliciana's trial wasn't that good at all, it sucked. Because of that bastard judge.

Romulus felt the gun in his hand. It must have been his rival, because no one would hurt his family like that bastard did. He was here, in the city. Romulus knew it. Right now he was going to see his grandchildren, he felt a smile on his lips.

He heard of Ludwig Beilschmidt protecting his middle grandchild. Ludwig was safe, and so was his older brother. He hoped Mr. Beilschmidt was okay.

…...

"Lovi! LOVI! Guess who's here?!" Antonio cried happily from the living room. Great, who could it be? Lovina walked into the room...

"Nonno? What in the hell happened to your face?" She didn't wait for an answer as she hugged him tight. Her grandfather chuckled as he ruffled Lovina's hair.

"Dear, it was the usual."

Lovina fake glared at her grandfather. "You're going to get killed, one of these days." She whispered.

"Lovina, have some faith in me. I want you to come with me, along with Marcello and Antonio to the prison and see Feliciana."

"Yay!" Marcello, who was in the living room, shouted.

"We're going to see big sister!"

"_I'm _your big sister." Lovina fake glared. Marcello shrugged.

"I meant the younger big sister."

…...

"So, you two..."

"Nonno! No!" She shook her head frantically. Luckily Ludwig was lifting weights or doing something else.

"Good." Lovina said, arms crossed.

"He knows my secret, ve."

"How?" Lovina growled.

"_Lovina_," Romulus gave her a look.

"Fine. Even if that German bastard is in your favor, Nonno, he sure ain't in mine." She huffed and crossed her arms. Antonio put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Lovi! I bet Feliciana can handle herself, you Ludwig and Mr. Vargas would go great lengths to protect her!" He gave her one of his best smiles.

She scowled and blushed.

"Antonio, you may call me 'Romulus,'. Feliciana, I heard about him rescuing you...and treat your knife wound, is this true?"

"Ve! Without Ludwig, I don't know what I'd do!" She smiled.

"Good. He has my favor to hug you. No kiss-"

"We're friends, Nonno!" Feliciana protested, blushing a little.

"Mm Hm. Poor dude, being put in the 'friend zone'." Marcello shook his head. Romulus rolled his eyes.

"Why I'm here partly, is to say...we miss you. Even Antonio, and he isn't family _yet_. If something does happen between you and that boy, he has my blessing." Romulus turned and winked at Lovina and Antonio.

"You have my blessings, too."

"CHIGI! No way in hell!" Lovina glared at the smiling (if he were any happier, his face would burst into flames) Spaniard.

"Mi tomate! I know you like me!" He hugged her.

"Bastard! Again, I don't know you! I have cazzo amnesia!" She growled. Feliciana giggled.

"Alright, now I'm going to tell you something...there's a rival here of mine. I don't know how long he's been in Bentalia, but I bet he's the same one who shot Lovina and pinned the murder on Feliciana. He's trying to kill all of you three so that he'll weaken me. I know only one safe place for all of you, and I have to get permission from the Warden, Mr. Karpusi."

"Wait, isn't that the guy who was dating Sakura?" Lovina asked.

Feliciana looked at her sister.

"How do you know Sakura-chan? She's Chun's younger half-sister from Japan!"

"Chun Yan and that giant Russian guy come by often to see me and order something from the cafe. They talked about...about a way to get all of the innocents out of here. I don't know much about it. I do know is that Chun admires you, and Ivan admires Chun, and they talk a lot. Sakura _may_ be the key to helping us grant Nonno's plan. What is it, anyway?"

"Lovina and Antonio are going to this prison. Except Marcello, he's too young. I'll take care of him."

"Wait, what?! What about our cafe?!" Lovina looked at her grandfather as if he grew a second head.

"That'll be easy. I have a Mafia, remember?"

"Wait, so you brought _them_ into into Bentalia?" Marcello asked.

"Wait, you have a Mafia?" Antonio tilted his head. Lovina face palmed.

"Si. Nobody messes with my family, especially my grandchildren." Romulus chuckled.

"Romulus, sir," Antonio started.

"Si?"

"I would like to find this bastard as quickly as possible."

"Antonio? _Did you just cuss_?" Lovina looked flabbergasted.

"Why?" Romulus asked.

"Because they shot Lovina in the head, and she can't remember me. Lovina. Could've. Died."

Lovina blushed a great shade of red.

"Grazi, bastard. Now, let's talk to Mr. Karpusi!" She changed the subject, blushing. Romulus laughed.

…...

Yeah! Can you imagine all of Romulus's Mafia gang from Italy working in a cafe? They'd have those sunglasses on and handguns hidden in their jackets, acting all _cool_ and stuff! Okay, not really. You'll never guess who it is!


	12. Chapter 12

Innocents Ch. 12

Reviewer:

Kunikohime Madoka: Why thank you! Yeah, it's gonna be wicked! Notes: To be truthful, I think that this is going to be my successful story. Thank you, everybody. No, it's not the ending yet, I just want to thank you for the views, the follows, the favorites, and of course the reviews!

Begin:

Madeline fed the chickens, that day, and surprisingly, Mr. Beilschmidt helped her.

"Dear, you come here often. Do you have anyvhere else to go?" He asked one morning. It wasn't a rude nor harsh question, and Madeline knew that Mr. Beilschmidt meant well.

"M-mother ki-kicked us out a long time ago, Arthur moved in with Amelia, and f-father is too busy. The house is crowded." The girl said softly.

"Ah. Vhile in Deutschland," Mr. B. sat on the front porch, looking at his son's crush.

"I married a vonderful voman, zinking zat she'd live for a long vhile. Vhen Ludwig vas five, she'd passed avay. I raised mein boys ze way I vanted, und look how zey turned out. I'm proud to be zeir vattie."

Madeline smiled at Mr. Beilschmidt. He wasn't done, however.

"Zat dummkopf follows you around like a lost hund, und vhat I vanted to say is, vithout your help, ze farm vould be horrible. Vithout Romulus, ve vouldn't have made it. You have mein blessing, und zat girl I heard of in prison, she has mein blessing, too."

"M-Mr. Beil-"

"Call me Vattie."

"V-vattie, what are y-you getting at?"

"Velcome home, Madeline Williams." Legolas smiled at her. Madeline couldn't help it, she smiled back.

"D-did anybody see Gilbert?"

…...

Mr. Karpusi looked at them. They looked back.

"So, you want to be in the prison...because it'll keep you safe from danger?" He asked in a low, uncaring voice.

"Si!" Antonio grinned.

"Fine. You can leave whenever. I'll let Arthur and whoever the guards are know. Feel free to beat anybody up, they need it." Heracles yawned as his cats were sleeping on them. That was way too easy...

…...

"Wait, are you sure this plan will work, aru?"

"Da! I know the Warden, he wouldn't mind."

"This is crazy, aru."

"Da, it is. However, It's not nice to cage innocents, Chun."

"I know, Ivan, but how in the hell are we going to convince the prison warden?"

"It's easy, he's very uncaring, and he's with Sakura, we'll persuade him."

"You better be right, aru."

"Chun, I'm almost always right, even if I'm not, I was raised in Mother Russia! I know how to persuade people!" He held up his pipe, grinning.

"Good point, aru. Let's go."

…... (LAST NIGHT)

He was good at sneaking, ever since he was a little. It was extra hard for him to sneak around in a big town. Especially in the direction where _he_ was going. He wore black all over, like a ninja. Slipping into the darkness, he found the place. It wasn't guarded like he thought it would be. Morgens Peist's house was fairly large, it has several windows, and he bet that they were unlocked. Grinning manically, he climbed to the top ledge, he peeked through a window. No, that wasn't it. He moved to other ledges and windows, and then..he spotted him snoring. The man in black brought a small bag. He tried the window, he winced as it creaked a bit.

Luckily the man sleeping was still sleeping. The man got some oil out from his ninja suit pocket and oiled the window. He then opened it wider, it didn't creak. Luckily it was a teeny landing, so that he won't wake up the sleeping enemy. The man landed with a soft thud, winced, then went over to the still sleeping bastard. The man in black was thinking something over, would he really do this? It seemed to be very daring and dangerous.

Yes. He will. The people can't get rid of him, nor can the police because one: Morgens had the sheriff's acceptance, two: Morgens had a little group of personal guards from Holland, and three: Bentalia's leader, Mr. Jones (yes, Amelia and Madeline's father) was too busy with outside affairs, it seemed like he didn't care. The man sighed.

He tied the sleeping man up with the, covered his mouth real good (Morgens is such a heavy sleeper), hoisted him up on his back, and got out of that house through a lower window. The minor mistake, he forgot to close one of the windows. Oh well, let the police figure it out. He chuckled as he carried his hostage out into his secret base in the woods.

…... TODAY

He sighed. The police and others were throwing a hissy fit because of that bastard went missing. So big deal. He was a pawn in his plan, and that pawn went away too early. Morgens' sister wasn't harmed, even though he threatened her. To be truthful, she was fine in Belgium. He also heard rumors of people going into the prison and not returning. Perfect. The more the population, the better for his plans against that bastard Romulus. He looked at the picture sitting on his desk, frowning. Soon he was going to make his move. He didn't need Morgens anymore, and he had plenty of people for his own gang. All he had to do was go into the prison, however, he had more stuff to do.

…...

"Uh...Wha-?" He woke up to fog. He saw a shadowy figure coming towards him. Frantic, he tried to move, but he was tied up.

"Kesese! Velcome, Morgens! It's time for an interrogation from ze awesome me!" Laughing red eyes looked at him.

…...

"Daddy?" Amelia asked the tall smiling man.

"Amelia dear!" He hugged her tightly. "How's your job? And how's your mother?" The man with the large mustache grinned. Arthur was standing next to Amelia. Mr. Jones gave him a small glare when Amelia wasn't looking.

"Dad, you _rarely_ come at the prison! What's up?"

"Well dear, I've been busy, and that last trip to deal with affairs made me tired. I wanted to see you."

Amelia hugged him. Then she looked at him.

"Where's Madeline? She's usually with you."

"You haven't heard? She moved out to work on a farm." He looked a bit disgusted.

"Wait." Amelia's voice was cold. "Beilschmidt farm?"

"Um, yes...why?"

"Daddy! That's where her new boyfriend lives at!" Amelia started.

"What?" A form of ice came into the man's voice.

"Yeah! I heard he's been missing yesterday, though. The job has been fine, we didn't talk to mother for two years, dad. She kicked us out. Haven't you heard?"

"Well, Amelia, I've been very busy. Bentalia is a big town, and I'm surprised that I had time."

Arthur glared at him. Running Bentalia was hard, actually. Most people grew their own food, but Mr. Jones had to deal with other parts of Hetalia, the country that they were in. Even if it were secluded from the rest of the world almost, the president had delivered goods and such to it once a month. Mr. Jones had managed everything, from banks to prisons, to whatever else. However, why didn't he think of that in the first place before he had two daughters? Didn't he know how much Amelia felt sad because her dad was 'too busy?' Sure, now she was happy, but sometimes Arthur heard her cussing at him at random times in what she thought was in private.

His cell-phone ranged. "Hello? Now?! Dammit, fine." He hung up and looked sorrowfully at his daughter.

"What, daddy?" She asked.

He sighed. "I have more business, honey. I'm sorry."

"Dad! Me and Madeline didn't hear from you for a while!" She complained.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, but this is important." He hugged her lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Stay safe, okay?"

"Yes, dad." Amelia looked down as her father quickly left. She felt Arthur hugged her tightly, and she blushed.

"A-Arthur?"

"It's okay, Amelia." He liked it how she said his name in a manner. He felt like he could protect her from the hurt, and when she smiled at him like she was doing now, he did a good job.

…...

YES! CHAPTER TWELVE! Wee!


	13. Chapter 13

Innocents Ch. 13

Notes: I had a thought of Francis being in prison..._yeah_, moving on.

Song: Bastille- Pompeii (an awesome song!) Prussia: Bitch, please.

Reviewer/s (_where are you?_**):**

uzuki-chan: Yes, yes he is! Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Me too! WTF Fun fact: If you go to Wendy's and say: "I'm not from this area and I don't have any money.", they'll give you free food according to Wendy's policy.

Begin:

Before they were to be treated like prisoners, Lovina (much to Antonio's agony) cut her long pretty hair and switched to boy's clothes.

"Lovi! Why did you do that?!" Antonio whined. The two were led to their new cells by a confused Amelia and Arthur.

"Because, bastard, I don't want to get cazzo (a beautiful Italian word you're familiar with, don't say it out loud, kids, it's a dirty word) raped." She huffed. Antonio's face paled.

"They do that in here?" He gasped, shocked.

"Of course! It doesn't matter if you're a girl or a guy, you have to keep tough, and stay close to one another so that you won't fall victim to ass rape."

"Practically, yeah." Amelia threw in.

"I'll protect you, Lovi! There won't be any need to worry!" Antonio hugged her.

"Che, it's you who'll be need protecting. The burly creepy men dig guys like you." She huffed, apparently too used to being hugged by Antonio now.

"Lovina!" She heard. Suddenly, Lovina felt her younger sister wrap her arms around her.

"Feliciana?" She whispered. Dear God, how long was it since she hugged her baby sister? Lovina turned around and hugged her sister tightly.

"Would you like your cell near Ludwig and Feliciana's?" Arthur asked quietly to Lovina.

"Si, I don't want anything bad happening to my little sister." She whispered back.

"Well, you're in prison, now. So you'll have to be treated like a prisoner." Amelia said in a matter-of-factual tone.

"Chigi!? That wasn't part of the deal!" Lovina growled. Seriously?!

"Well, we're sorry. You can leave anytime you want, though, unlike other prisoners." Arthur said.

"We're not leaving. I feel that Feliciana is safer when I'm with her." Lovina declared.

"Well, she's actually safer near Ludwig. He's overprotective of her, and he won't let her out of his sight, nor letting her go unexpectedly near creepy ass rapists." Amelia chuckled. Lovina's eyes widened.

"Wait, his feelings didn't change? And he's not taking advantage of you?" She turned towards Feliciana.

"Nope! Lovina," Feliciana looked into her sister's eyes. "Without him, I probably wouldn't be a virgin, anymore."

At this, Lovina grew a little angrier. However, her little sister was safe. A potato farmer bastard who happened to be the son of Grandfather's best friend protected her. She felt relieved, but she still didn't like him. Antonio's arm was on her shoulder. To be truthful, she semi-liked this bastard, but that was it. _Or was it?_

…...

"So...he was behind it all!?" Gilbert looked shocked. To be truthful, the 'interrogation' went well. Morgens was forced to work for the bad guy, or his sister would be killed. His sister meant everything to him, and he had no choice. Gilbert persuaded him that his sister was fine, even if he didn't know Mr. (insert name here. What? I'm not going to spoil it for you!) well, he persuaded Morgens that Mr. Badguy wasn't going to harm a girl that was in Belgium, he was too far away.

"Yeah. The sad part is that, he's in Bentalia."

"Vhat?!"

"I-I know of his plans, Gilbert. He's going to make all of the prisoners his own Mafia through persuading. He's going to offer them freedom, and in return, they'll destroy Romulus's Mafia. I don't know of his plans for Bentalia, but I can guess that it isn't going to be safe. We need a plan to get all of the people out of here!"

"Ja. How? This place is only a a little further from town, und look how foggy it is."

"Hm..." Morgens thought. "When I moved here, it was with my personal guards through here. We had marked a trail, but this blasted forest is too damn big to remember it. We had bug spray, lighters, can food torches, tents, canteens of water, guns, and pocket knives to keep us safe."

"I know zay place. Do you promise to cooperate with me, though?"

Morgens smiled. "Yes. Just what are you thinking?"

…...

"Wait, _you're_ here?" Lovina asked the two, wanting to sit down next to her.

"Da! We missed you guys!" Ivan smiled.

Chun Yan didn't have to cut her hair, or look like a boy, for she had Ivan to protect her. Said girl smiled.

"We have a plan to protect you, aru!"

"Well, sit down und let's here it." Ludwig nodded. He blushed when Feliciana scooted nearer.

Ivan and Chun sat down.

"We know the Morgens isn't working alone, aru." Chun whispered.

"Huh?"

"Da. I'm rich, remember? I hired some spies on Morgens, and I found this out; he and some other guy are going to take over the prison. He's going to grant each prisoner their freedom, and in return, they're going to fight somebody. I heard the last name 'Vargas'." Ivan whispered.

"Dear Lord, those two are going to make their own Mafia..." Lovina whispered.

"Lovina? What are you talking about?" Antonio asked.

"When we were in Italy, we were about the age of sixteen and thirteen. Marcello was only eight. We...Grandpa Romulus ran a Mafia."

A silence followed after that, and Lovina continued.

"At that age, me and sorella were in the Mafia. When we moved to Bentalia, grandfather left us a cafe to run while he was in Italy trying to kill his rival. He visited a lot, Grandpa did, but he was chasing this bastard. It turns out, this 'bastard' used to be Grandfather's top member, until he broke away. He started his own gang in Italy, and to be truthful, they sucked. Now he's here. I thought he'd never had the balls to come through a cazzo forest just to get revenge. I never thought it'd be _him_ who did this."

"Who is it, Lovina?" Antonio looked worried. Lovina was about to answer, just when a searing pain came to her head. She held her head as she let out a small scream.

"Lovina!" Antonio hugged her, Lovina's eyes were squeezed shut, little tears formed.

"Sorella!" Feliciana also hugged her sister.

Antonio picked her up and hurried towards the nurse. Dammit, his Lovina was getting hurt way to often for his liking!

…...

"Here's your coffee, sir." The girl smiled. She and five others were working. A loud, obnoxious man cooked, a quiet girl with long hair cleaned, her younger brother helped her, and a tall quite man with glasses helped Tiina (yes, it's a real name meaning: Christian) Väinämöinen (thank goodness for copy and paste!) serve people's orders.

"This isn't bad. He could've sent us to do something worse." Tiina, the optimist pointed out.

"Y's. G'd v'c't'n w'th m' w'f'." Berwald Oxenstierna said. Tiina chuckled nervously. "Stop joking! We're not married!"

"S' y' th'nk." He gave her a short smile, which made her jump a little. The cafe wasn't that busy, and it was nice for a change.

"I wonder how the girls are doing. I heard they made friends." Kristine Bondevik wondered aloud.

"I didn't see those rascals in forever! You remember when they were smaller and we taught them how to shoot a pistol?" Matthias Køhler wiped a fake tear.

"It's like they've grown up- Ow! Kristy!" Matthias whined as Kristine smacked his head.

"You moron." She said calmly. "They're the ages of nineteen and twenty-two. Of course they're grown up."

"Why all of the violence? This is a vacation for us, enjoy it." Emil Steilsson said, washing the dishes.

"A'gr'd." Berwald nodded.

…...

Madeline hugged him, and her hugged her back.

"Where were you! And..." She paled as she saw whom was at her door.

"G-Gilbert..."

"I know, Birdie. Let's all go inside und talk. Ve need supplies." Gilbert kissed her cheeks, and Madeline nodded.

…...

Translations of Berwaldian:

Y's. G'd v'c't'n w'th m' w'f: Yes, A goof vacation with my wife.

S' y' th'nk: So you think.

A'gr'd: Agreed.

Yeah, didn't expect the Nordics to be in Romulus' Mafia, did ya? I feel sorry for the bad guy, personally I have nothing against him, but he's there. Silly me, why do I forget the ages?!

Antonio: twenty-five

Ivan: twenty-eight

Chun: twenty-eight (she's a little older than Ivan, but you can't tell by appearance)

Morgens: twenty-four

Marcello: fourteen

Gilbert: twenty-two

Madeline: twenty

Amelia: twenty-one

Heracles: twenty-eight

Sakura: twenty-six

Vash: twenty-two

Lilly: twelve

Arthur: twenty-three

Natalia: twenty

Katusha: thirty

Romulus: fifty

Legolas: fifty-six

Tiina: thirty

Matthias: thirty-five

Kristine: twenty-nine

Emil: twenty-six

Berwald: thirty-three

Mr. Jones: forty

Main Bad guy: thirty

Mrs. Jones: thirty-five

Bella (Morgen's sister): twenty

Feliciana: nineteen

Ludwig: twenty (obvious ages for romance, right?)

Lovina: twenty-two

Sadik (he's not here yet, _but_..): thirty-six

Mr. Smith (who's dead and not a real big character, but I'm on a roll!): forty

(Me: Dear Mother of Pasta! I hope I didn't forget anyone!)

Please read and review, it brings me motivation, motivation is love, and love equals more chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

Innocents Ch. 14

Notes: Major hint on who's the bad guy, here!

Reviewers (Thank you! _HUGS_!):

uzuki-chan: Heck (puts on sunglasses) YEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Masaki-Hanabusa: Thank you! Review as much as you want (grins)! Yes, Lovina's alright with her gunshot wound, this chapter would explain why she reacted like that. SocietyMember: Exactly! The world needs more Fem!UsxUK fanfiction! Yes, the plot does thickens (what a weird word, thick-ens thickens= thick chickens?).

WTF Fun Fact: Squirrels will adopt other baby squirrels if the babies have no relatives to take care of them.

Begin:

"I know zat bastard. I didn't hear from Romulus in a vhile, but I knew him. He vas always behind a shadow, ready to cut someone's throat. Vhen he betrayed Romulus, it vas on. Hovever, let's get zis straight, you vant to help?"

"Yeah. My little sister isn't in any danger, and I'm terribly sorry about the innocent people going into prison. It was a part of his plan, and he threatened Bella. I want to fix it by clearing out a passage way from the forest to a nearby town, then we're going to destroy the path."

"I like your plan. Hov're you going to do it?" Legolas was sitting on the green sofa, staring Morgens down.

"We need supplies. Look, if those prisoners escape from prison, they're going to disobey his orders. The man is stupid! Those prisoners are going to rape, kill, and God knows what. We need to get people out of here, quickly! We don't have much time."

Legolas thought it over.

"I like you're plan, but ve must have backbone. Ve must have fighters ready to kill zose bastards. Vhat about Ludwig und zat girl? They're not safe."

"Antonio and Lovina aren't either, old friend." A new voice interrupted their conversation. Legolas turned to glare, but he couldn't.

"You son of a bitch! Vhere in ze hell vere you?" Legolas asked, smiling.

Romulus chuckled.

"Legolas, my old friend! I'm here because I have a plan! He's after me and my Mafia, si? Why not get rid of two problems, him and his 'new Mafia'? Knowing him, he'd probably wants more then revenge, much more."

"Vhat else could he vant?"

"He wants to dominate Bentalia. I know it. Think about it, a large town that has plenty of people and money, being secluded from the rest of the world? He'd want that."

"Then ve follow Gilbert and Morgens' plan. Ve'll need to get people out of zere soon."

"How? They're not going to listen, and when we make a move, then Mr. Bad guy would make his move quickly."

"Verdammt! I vish I'd thought of zat!" Legolas cursed.

"I know, I'll send my personal guards from Holland to private message everyone! I know they're looking for me." Morgens spoke up.

"Gut zinking, boy. You have to sneak into your headquarters, however."

"I'm sure Gilbert can help me, after all, he's the one who kidnapped me in the first place!"

"Now, about our family and friends in the prison, Legolas," Romulus said.

"Verdammt, I don't vant zem in zere!" Legolas smacked his forehead, getting too caught up in the plan.

"Me neither, but think about it. I sent Lovina and Antonio in there. Ludwig and Feliciana can hold off a lot of prisoners, and Lovina and Antonio, even if they don't look like it, they can too. It would help that Amelia Jones is a pretty good fighter, and so is Arthur, the guards. Our young ones are safe." Romulus calmed his friend.

"Danke, Romulus." Legolas smiled at his old friend.

…...

He sighed, looking at the watch. He was ready, and Bentalia would never be the same again under his rule. Sure he had made a promise to someone, but hey, he's a criminal! He chuckled while putting a dark hood over himself, concealing his identity. _Tomorrow night, all hell was going to break loose._

…...

"Lovina! Thank goodness you're awake!" Antonio hugged her tightly. Lovina breathed in his scent, and her face went red. Holy cow, he smelled nice. However, she...she remembered. Everything.

"Holy crapola." She said into Antonio's shirt.

"Hm?" He asked, not letting her loose.

"I...I remembered being shot. I remembered his face, well, what was shown of his face...I remembered..._chasing you around with a kitchen knife?_"

Antonio laughed.

"Lovina, you are in the nurse's office. Me, Ludwig, and Feliciana were allowed to stay. How are you feeling, _querido (darling)?_"

"_Cabron (asshole)_, I'm feeling fine. Why in the hell are you so...caring?" She glared at him.

"Because," He was still hugging her, eyes were happy. "I-I had always liked you, Lovina. You hold a shield in front of your true emotions, you never seemed scared of anything, but..."

"But?" She blushed a deep red.

"We're all scared. You never relied on Romulus, Feliciana, nor Marcello to let you cry in their shirt, tell them how worried you are, nor let them see how scared you are. Lovina." He pulled her away and looked at her, and she was blushing like a tomato. He chuckled a little.

"There's more to me than you know. May I be your shield from now on?" He asked softly.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Elizabeta walked in.

"_Si_!" Antonio whined. Lovina rolled her eyes. "_No_. Mrs...?"

"I'm Elizabeta Edelstein, dear! You must be Lovina. Tell me, are you okay?" The nice woman smiled.

"Y-you look familiar. Do I know you?" Lovina tilted her head. Elizabeta's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Dear! I thought it was you! Now I remember! Lovina Vargas, Romulus's grandchild, yes?"

"Ms. Héderváry?" Lovina asked suddenly, eyes raised.

"Yes! I was you and Feliciana's babysitter when Romulus was out of town. You were only six and Feliciana was a young toddler!" She squealed as she hugged Lovina.

"Now, what happened, deary? What do you remember?"

"I remembered _him_ shooting me."

"Who's him?"

"He's the bastard who went all the way from Italy to come here, apparently he knows where we are. Lizzy, he's the one who killed Mr. Smith and pinned it on Feliciana. He's working with Morgens!"

"Dear, th-that's terrible!" Elizabeta gasped.

"Lovina, what is his name?" Antonio asked urgently.

"His name is...Gah! It started with an 'G'... I-don't remember...stupid memory, it's messed up." Lovina huffed.

"I don't know who you're talking about, neither." Elizabeta said as she patted Lovina's back.

"I bet Nonno does, but we're staying safe from whoever what's his face."

"Good. Right now, why don't you go to your cells? I'm sure the rest are worried sick about you." Elizabeta hugged Lovina.

"Grazie. Who's the bastard who married you?"

"Roderich, you remember? He was my helper in babysitting."

"That guy?! He's like a girl!" Lovina's jaw dropped slightly.

"Yes! And I'm his knight in shining armor!" Elizabeta giggled. Lovina looked at Antonio. Antonio looked at Lovina.

"I'm guessing Feliciana is more normal than what I thought, compared to her." Lovina muttered.

"Si."

…...

Late that night, they all wore black cloaks and delivered messages in people's mail. They knew who to avoid, and they did it silently. Meanwhile, Gilbert, Romulus, Madeline, and Morgens were making a trail. The forest was huge, and there were probably bears or coyotes. Wolves weren't a big problem until you get close to their den. Morgens dropped little pebbles on the ground while the rest ventured with torches. Howls and cries of wild animals reached their ears.

"A-are you s-sure it's safe?" Madeline whispered. Gilbert hugged her.

"Ja, Birdie. Everything vill be okay." She smiled as Gilbird cheeped, nestling into Madeline's soft yellow hair. Gilbert's arm was around her waist, hugging her.

"All ve have to do is hope zat everything will go as planned."

…...

Elizabeta, you couple blocker! Read and review, maybe?


	15. Chapter 15

Innocents Ch. 15

WTF Fact: Attempting suicide was once considered to be illegal in England. The consequence ironically was death!

America: Dude, you've got issues.

England (mopes in a corner): Shut up!

Reviewers:

Masaki-Hanabusa: Thank you, and you go do that! Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: You'll find out, it's a secret! Also, look up the characters I haven't included, that may help! SocietyMember: Thank you! Hey, don't dis my thick chickens! Or something like that :) Kssoccer: Not too soon, but I guarantee that it'll happen ;) (My first winking face ever, believe it!)

Begin:

Lovina sat in her cell, reading '100 ways to die' by (insert clever author here). Since Antonio had been lovey dovey and asked her if she would allow that idiot to be her shield, she had been a little distant. He was outside playing with the other kiddies. The more she thought about him, the more little butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she scowled. Why that idiot? Well, he did have her back when she got shot, fainted, and threatened to kill the bastard who shot her, and not only that, he reassured her, called her pet names, helped her cook, slipped her tomatoes... the list was endless, to say at least. She knew how she felt, and she didn't want to feel that way, that was why she kept him away.

She can't run from her feelings forever, and she and Antonio both knew it.

…...

It was normal for her to sleep next to him. Ever since she slept beside him that one night, they've been comfortable sleeping next to each other (well, Ludwig was still a little flustered, but he got used to it) quite often. Feliciana woke up being tightly hugged by him, and to be truthful, she liked it. He of course would pretend it didn't happen, but she'd tease him about it, and the other prisoners watched in awe as the mean, cold, distant German, is best friends with a happy, warm, close Italian. It was like watching snow fall in a hot desert (although it DID snow in the Sahara desert for thirty minutes, it was recorded in the 70's). Lovina would glare at him, and Antonio would randomly hug Lovina, telling her to be happy for her younger sister. Of course the older Italian barely listened. Chun and Ivan were waiting for the news from Ivan's spies, and when the the message got here, it was shocking.

…...

"Ssh..." Toris looked at his younger brother Eduard. The three were Ivan's spies, sent to look up on details. They currently were following the people in the woods. Why there? They wanted to find out. Well, thanks to Ravis's incredible stalking skills (thanks to Natalia), the trio were successfully following the quintet. Until Eduard messed up and stepped on a stick. However, before the three could continue their stalking, they felt hands on their shoulders. Now, being spies of Ivan, they thought it must be Ivan, but they know better because Ivan is in prison.

"Vho ze hell are you?" They heard an older, thick German voice.

Toris tensed. Eduard looked like he wanted to bolt, and Ravis was shaking like a leaf.

"W-we're s-spies for Maste-r Ivan, sir." Ravis stammered out.

…...the time skip line...

"Wait, so that judge bastard was being..._controlled_?" Lovina asked.

"Da. It seems that our bad guy was threatening his sister. Morgens, Madeline, Gilbert, Mr. Beilschmidt, and Romulus are making a path through the forest. They met my spies; Toris, Ravis, and Eduard. Mr. Bad-guy is trying to persuade the prisoner's their freedom, and personally, I know that when these guys get outside, hell is going to go loose. The path is so that everyone here can go to safety."

"Vait, they're creating a path? Aren't they going to do something about us?" Ludwig asked, personally meaning all the people at the table.

"Da, We are to protect each other and fellow innocents in here if things go horribly wrong. Think of Elizabeta, the Warden, the guards, they can't hold themselves from an angry, killer mob of prisoners." Ivan reasoned.

"Well, we wait. When we are forced to fight, we kick ass." Lovina growled. Spain did a mental happy dance on how his Lovina was bad-ass.

"It seems like a good plan, aru. Let's think things straight. He's going to waltz in here, offer freedom, then they're going to just run out? With the guards about, aru?" Chun asked.

"Ve, when you think about it, there's barely any guards here." Feliciana pointed out.

"I know zat the guards und Warden kept order vas vith guns und tazers. Hell, some prisoner's never see outside zeir cell because zey are so violent." Ludwig scratched his head.

"We need to speak with Arthur, Amelia, and Vash. Maybe they'll help us, ve." Feliciana said.

"Speak to us about what?" They turned and saw Amelia on guard duty. She was behind them.

"How much did you hear, aru?"

"Everything. So, there's this creepy bad guy in town fixing to waltz in here, take control, ruin Bentalia, my sister's in the woods with an albino weirdo, and you didn't tell us?" Her voice was iced.

"Si! Da. Ja. Si. Shi. Si!" They all replied.

"Dudes, I'll inform some other guards to replace Arthur and Vash, and you'll tell us what we need to know." Amelia said. There was no argument, and even Ivan felt a chill down his back at the mood she was in.

…...

Today, the people had gathered in a large circle, talking amongst themselves. They had gotten a strange letter informing that the prisoners were going to be set loose by a crazy Italian gangster soon, and the forest had a path opened up to them so they can be safe. There will be an escort, and they had to act quickly and get supplies. They were to gather here until they met their escort. Luckily, a lot of people in this town were smart, and they trusted each other deeply. Thus, many brought supplies and were anxious to leave.

What surprised them was a figure in a dark cloak. He waved a hand to signal.

"I vill tell you all vhat is happening, but first you have to follow me." The voice started.

"Why should we listen to you?" A man snapped.

"Because, if you value your or your family's lives, then follow me. If you don't, there won't be a pathway opened to you or your family's safety later on. It'd be wise to follow me now." He then turned and walked towards the forest, not looking back. Several followed him. A few looked uneasy, and some shook their heads, muttering how crazy he was. The forest had little pebbles on the path, and it wasn't much. Torches lit up the way, and the people were scared.

However, when Legolas Beilschmidt uncovered himself, many people sighed in relief. He was a very honest man, and when he meant something, he by well meant it.

"First, it is true zat ve're in danger. Secondly, you can go home vhen we set a signal fire on ze beacon." Legolas pointed to a hill, there was a pile of wood, waiting to be lit. "Zat vill tell you zat the problem is dealt vith. Ja, we have extra food und water. Can you please tell me who's not here?"

"Vash has a younger sister named Lilly, and she wouldn't come." A random person said.

"Vhy?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"Because she won't leave home without telling her brother first. He's a guard at the prison." The person finished.

"Verdammt..." Legolas muttered. Toris, Ravis, and Eduard came rushing back. "Mr. Legolas! We have a message for you from Master Ivan!"

…...A little Earlier...

"So, he can walk in here and get away with it _because..._" Amelia drawled.

"Believe it or not, he knows what he's doing. First, we don't have much guards, he can easily decapitate them. And secondly, he's got more people on his side then you think, he'll bring those people and they'll outnumber us, I know because that's what the Mafia does." Lovina formed them in.

"Vash, I think we should inform Mr. Karpusi."

"He won't listen, he's too damn lazy."

"I know what would convince him." Chun smirked. The people at the table knew that smirk. "Your younger sister?" Feliciana guessed.

"Shi. Good on you, Feli." Chun patted her head. So adorable for a cross dresser.

"Also, Vash, I think you need to take Lilly to safety. Knowing her..." Arthur said. Vash nodded.

"I'll go now. Where is Sakura?"

"Aiya. She's probably around town. Also, to continue our plans. We...we need back up."

"No problem." Lovina said. "I know my grandfather, he's got some...friends."

"What kind of friends?" Antonio asked, smiling.

"They kill people." Lovina said without blinking an eye. Antonio's smile faltered a little, but then it returned.

"Should I inform my spies to send a message?" Ivan requested.

"Sure. We're not going to die here, that's for damn sure aru."

"Wait," Lovina started. "How does he know that Nonno's Mafia is here, and not in Italy? Nonno has been careful around town, concealing his identity..."

"It's simple. He wants to dominate the town first, then he'll go after the Mafia." Antonio pointed out.

"Oh hell...he's going to destroy everything..."

…...

"I got this." Romulus dug out his cell phone, and walked towards the trees, being alone.

"Hello? I need your help..." He started.

"Yes, Sadik. This is a death or life situation."

…...

"Wait...they're going to _what_ to the town?" Heracles, usually laid back, was now up.

"Hai. They're all talking about it, Heracles-san. The prisoner's are going to be on the loose, and we can tell it's going to be soon. We need to make sure that all are safe." Sakura Honda reasoned.

The man nodded. Sakura didn't lie, and he knew that. Also, he wanted to impress her. He went to the table where our supposed main characters were at.

"I need the kitchen guarded, the nurse's office guarded, and anything else you can think of guarded by you and your backup." Heracles started.

"Why don't we get all of the innocent people in the kitchen, and extra guard it as well?" Chun asked.

"Hai. It's a good plan." Heracles (spending way too much time with Sakura, thus using that particular word) nodded.

"I'll be outside. Make sure others are out, too in order to shoot and kill."

"Wait, you're going out there?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"Yes. I'm the Warden, Sakura." He said in his normally cool voice.

Without warning, Sakura hugged him.

"Be safe." She said simply. He hugged her back, smiling a little. "I will, Sakura."

He then looked at the ones he had trusted.

"You, my friends, may bring or request any weapons you desire. I don't know when this guy is going to strike, but I bet it's soon."

Ivan smiled. One or three more trips his 'spies' (aka servants) would be making.

…...

To be truthful, my mind is fuddled up. I can't sleep normal. Here it goes: I go bed at nine or ten. I toss and turn trying to sleep for some hours, finally I give up and get on my computer to check my email and DeviantArt. That time would be Twelve 0 clock. Twelve! Last night it was worse. I couldn't sleep until Three-fifty four, and I went to bed at ten. It's been happening a couple of days/nights, now. I'm cutting down caffeine before bed, I got the fan on. I'm hoping to waste my energy today so tonight I'll get a good night's rest. Oh well, that's just a rant. Please Read and Review if you please!


	16. Chapter 16

Innocents Ch. 16

Reviewer:

SocietyMember: Thank you. Ah, so embarrassed! Why?! Maybe it's because lack of sleep. Yes, more thick chickens, I love ZEM ALL!

Begin:

They were all on the plane together, ready to land in a town very near Bentalia. The town itself didn't have an airport, but Hetown did! He checked his clock. 2: 34, it read.

"Well, this is it. All the way from Turkey! I can't wait to meet that bastard, again!" Sadik grinned under his mask.

"Are you that hellbent on meeting Heracles? This fight is with us against prisoners, only." A blond girl with green eyes rolled them. She was here to see her brother, luckily she was allowed to come along.

"I'm surprised Romulus didn't bring zee whole Mafia there in the first place. I vonder how Gilbert is doing with ze sweet Madeline, eh?" Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert and Antonio's best friend, was sitting in the plane with a glass of water in his hands. He was returning from France because he wanted to help Gilbert kick ass. How could he say no?

"Oh my God, the boss is totally like, going to let us fight!" Feliks Łukasiewicz sighed. "I totally know that Toris will be there! We can like, save some people and stuff."

"Heheh Feliks, you talk funny! Anyway, kicking ass originated in Korea, da ze!" The fifteen year-old younger brother of Chun grinned wickedly at a glaring Polish man.

"Yong Soo, stop bothering Feliks." Monica sighed. The girl with long hair and glasses was playing against Chun's younger sister, Lein Chung. The girl didn't speak, and her hat was covering most of her face.

"Fine." Yong Soo grumbled.

The plane had carried the rest of Romulus' Mafia. If the bad guy wanted a fight, by golly he'd have one.

…...

"Big brother," The twelve year old smiled. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to a safe place, Lilly." Vash said as he and his little sister walked outside. Marcello was leading them to the path, and every now and then, he'd give Lilly a few shy glances. Vash gave him a few glares, but decided that it wouldn't stop the young heathen from looking at Lilly.

"That's good. How's Mr. Romulus, Marcello?" She asked.

"He's fine. So is my big sisters. Feliciana still looks like a boy, and Lovina is now sporting that look! I wonder if they would switch personalities?" Marcello joked with Lilly. She had been in a bad mood because she was forced to leave home for a while, and he was trying to cheer her up.

She giggled. Vash gave the kid some credit, but he still wouldn't let the runt get too near his sister.

…...

The good news was that he'd spill less blood. The bad news is, with almost the whole population gone, this town would be basically useless. No matter, he'd get people's stuff, leave the prisoners here to waste, and go back to his hometown to sell it. He'll find a new plan to get Romulus' Mafia. He was still 'setting the hounds loose', as he called it, so Bentalia would be a waste of saving; it'd be a corrupt city filled with prisoners and other bad stuff, the people would either die or leave. What did he care? He was a criminal. The clock started ticking.

…...

"My plan is that we let him," Hercules talked to his new comrades.

"What? Are you crazy, aru?!" Chun gaped at him.

"No. If we let him, he wouldn't shoot us. This is part A. Part B is when some of us stay outside and start shooting prisoners, bringing them to a low number. Plan C, happens when we find and kill the bastard."

"Good idea, but what are our positions?"

"Romulus brought more of his Mafia, they'd be drawn to that. What I'm suggesting, is that the Mafia members already here will be the ones who ambush the prisoners. Feli, Lovi, you'll be guarding the nurses' office. Amelia, Arthur, Ludwig, and Antonio, I want you all to gather the people who didn't leave into the prison. Willingly or not, they have to be safe, and you guard them. Chun, Ivan, guard the main hall." Heracles said, getting his battle face on.

"Hey, bastard!" A voice reached his ears. _Oh no..._

"What about us?" Romulus' other members stood proudly in front of them.

"How in the hell did you get here, aru?!"

"Easy, we totally went through the path, and we came here." Feliks grinned.

"Aniiki!" Yong Soo hugged his older sister, Chun.

"Go away, aru..." She grumbled.

"Well, Sadik, Lien, Feliks, you guard the kitchen. The rest of you, will help with our ambush."

"What are we going to ambush them with, rocks?" Sadik rolled his eyes.

"Rocks originated in Korea, da ze!"

"No. My personal army."

"Please be joking, Herc!" Sadik rolled his eyes. "Your ambush would never work! They're...well, cats!"

"Vait, cats?" Ludwig looked confused

"Yes. They obey me, and they kick ass." Heracles said softly.

"So, where are the Mafia Five?" Yong Soo asked, changing the subject.

"They're still in the cafe." Lovina answered. Everybody was sitting inside at the table. Heracles came in and announced his plan.

"I'll get them!" Antonio said. "Should I get some weapons, too?"

"Please do. We don't want to die." Lovina answered again, rolling her eyes.

"Alright!"

"Hey Ivan, where's your younger sister, aru?" Chun asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! She went to Belarus to take care of business! She'll be here tomorrow!"

…...

Everybody came to Hetown, the neighboring town. People's eyes widened as they saw a whole lot of people come out of the forest. Their mouths agape, they stood still.

"Ve like to speak to your leader." Legolas said. They stared.

"Um...please?" Gilbert added.

"S-so," A man spoke. "What ma-makes you c-come here?"

"Bentalia's prisoners are going to be loose any day because a bad guy wants revenge. We wanted to act now and speak to your leader if these people could stay." Romulus said. Some people nodded and rushed to the mayor's office. It was funny how everyone stared at them. Maybe because not everyone comes out of the forest unharmed and alive.

…...

"Are we ready?"

"No. It's only 4: 23, Why the rush? First my plans involved killing the grandchildren of Romulus in order to weaken him, but I have better plans."

"What are they?"

"Bentalia is a secluded place from the rest of the world, in a way. It has little value. I plan on killing Romulus' Mafia through the prisoners, of course."

"How will we put them back into the prison? And everything will remain the same?"

"We're not. You and me are ransacking people's belongings, since they have evacuated, and then we're going to set the prisoner's loose on the Mafia. While that, you and me are separating the goods, and go our separate ways."

"What about m-"

"They're fine. All the people had evacuated, anyway. Hell, bring them."

"I...I like that idea. Maybe I can set things right with them again."

…...

"S', th't's h'g' b'ttl' x." Berwald said, glancing at Antonio's ax as the six walked on towards the prison.

"I don't know what you said, but thanks!" Antonio smiled as he carried the weapons, including his Spanish battle ax that he got from his family.

"...N' pr'bl'm." Berwald grumbled. Tiina patted his shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Berwald! You know we know what you mean!" She gave him a reassuring smile.

Berwald smiled a teeny bit back. He didn't want to make everyone shocked that he could smile. Hell, the world would probably end if he did.

…...

The people of Bentalia were to stay in Hetown until they saw the beacon lighted up from far away. Romulus, Gilbert, Gilbird, Madeline, and Legolas were reaching Bentalia. To be truthful, the hike had lasted only an hour. They didn't know when whoever the bad guy is would strike, but they were prepared for it soon.

…...

"Soon, sir." His henchman glanced at his watch.

"Yes, but I've got a change of plans." The man smile as he put on his Turban.

…...

Yay! Chapter sixteen, wow. To be honest, this is the longest story I wrote that got so many reviews! Thank you all, once again. I will hug you!


	17. Chapter 17

Innocents Ch. 17

Reviewers:

Masaki-Hanabusa: Thank you, I'll try! Yes, everyone will find out soon enough, da?

SocietyMember: No, it isn't weird. Wait, they're breeding? OH. HELL. Notes: Slept better last night, yay!

Begin:

"Here's you weapons, sirs." Toris, Ravis, and Eduard huffed as they carried three large boxes of guns, a pipe, frying pans, a wok, and...a grenade?

"Thank you." Ivan smiled as he picked up a box. Ludwig and Antonio followed. They carried the weapons towards the kitchen, sorting them out. Chun had her woks, the frying pans went to Lien and Elizabeta. Feliks and Lovina got sniper rifles (because they're totally awesome, no Prussian intended), Feliciana, Antonio, Amelia, and Arthur were given pistols, Ludwig, Sadik, and Yong Soo received shot guns, Toris, Raivis, and Eduard had gotten their own sniper rifles, Antonio already had his battle ax, and the 'Mafia five' (who had followed Antonio into the prison in chapter 16) had their own weapons. The grenade was for Mr. Karpusi, just in case. Oh yeah, Francis brought his own dueling sword, if that helps.

"So, everyone has their weapons?" Hercules came in and asked. The 'normal' prisoners were put on extra guard duty, and they weren't even allowed to go outside now.

"Si!" Antonio grinned, holding up his large battle ax.

"Quick question, how in the hell did you get a battle ax in the first place?" Lovina asked.

"Well, I brought it from Spain. Before I was a cook, I fought bulls!" He grinned as if that explained everything.

"Why were you fighting _bulls_ with a _battle ax_?" Lovina gave him a 'WTF' look.

"Well, I had to earn extra money somehow to get here!" Antonio gave Lovina one of his happy grins. She face palmed, blushing.

"Okay..." Hercules said real softly. "I know that Legolas, Natalya, Madeline, and Gilbert will be here soon. They need weapons also if they're going to fight."

"Ja. I haven't seen bruder in a vhile. So, vhen is this whole fight, anyvay?"

"We don't know, but I have a feeling that it's soon. Hey, what's the grenade for?"

"We just found it the box." Eduard shrugged.

"Oh. Well I'll take that. Okay, the 'Mafia Five' will be waiting outside of the prison, four hidden. I need someone as bait."

"Bait?" Matthias looked at Heracles oddly.

"Yes, so that when they come for the 'bait', you four will start shooting. Ludwig, Antonio, Arthur, Amelia, I want you to go into town immediately and see if there's any people. You know what to do. Elizabeta's husband Roderich, is coming later before evening to help with the battle, he's got his own guards, and Elizabeta has reached more willing nurses from Hetown to help. This is life or death, people," Heracles stopped, catching his breath a little. Then he continued.

"I want you all...to kill any stray prisoners who are under influence of this bad guy. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good. There are a lot of people who can't fight, and I want you to protect them. The nurses are extremely important, and I'll add more guards by their door later. Francis, Yong Soo, you will help the Mafia Five with the prisoners. Kristina, Tiina, you are snipers. Matthias, you're pretty loud, you're the bait. Berwald, Francis, and Yong Soo can guard the snipers while shooting or fighting. Toris, Ravis, and Eduard, I want you three to contact Ivan's sister to get some more help. At the battle, you three can join in the killing spree. "

"Hey! Why am I the bait? I'm more awesome than these-OW! Kristina!" He whined as she hit him.

"Moron. You're older than us, and annoying." She huffed. Feliciana grinned at her Aunt figure. Nope, they haven't changed a bit.

"They haven't changed a cazzo bit." Lovina growled at Matthias.

"Lovina! I'm your father figure!" Matthias whined.

"Was, asshole. _Was_."

"I'm starting to dislike Lovina's language." Tiina whispered. Berwald nodded. However, she was grown and can make her own decisions as long as they weren't stupid.

…...

A cloaked figure came up and knocked on the prison door. There were eight more figures with him, and they were all cloaked. Heracles had let him in.

"What can I do for you, Mr-?" He drawled.

"I've heard of there might be danger." Mr. Jones pulled the hood of his cloak down.

"Mr. Jones?" Heracles looked at him in shock, he was expecting Roderich, not the mayor!

"Yes. I heard a rumor of prisoner's escaping, and I wanted to bring backup." Mr. Jones said.

The cloaked figures lowered their hoods, and they looked like ordinary guards.

"Mr. Jones?"

"Just in case. I want to stay the night for Amelia's sake." The man pleaded with Mr. Heracles.

"Fine. Stay in jail cell number three, it's empty. These eight can guard the other prisoners, when the battle comes, they'll join the fight." Heracles said. Ludwig, Feliciana, Arthur, and the rest were allowed to go wherever necessary. If they lived in a cell, the door was unlocked so they could quickly get to their stations. Whenever the bad guy would make his move, so would they.

…...

Katyusha was in the kitchen, and she was pleasantly surprised that Sadik helped her cook. He was very good at it, and he payed attention to her eyes, and not her bust. She would blush slightly, and Feliks would then tease the two. Since Feliks, Lien, and Sadik were to guard the kitchen, they wanted to cook stuff while protecting their new friends, Katyusha and the older cousin of Chun, Lien, Yong Soo and others; Kasem Chao.

…...

"Daddy, why are you here?" Amelia was guarding the rough prisoners, and her father shows up out of the blue!

"Dearest, I'm here to make sure you're safe." Mr. Jones smiled warmly.

"With more guards? Daddy, you _never_ visited the night with more guards, what's up?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that somebody wants to take over the prisoners and set them loose. Amelia, I care about you and Madeline, I don't want you two hurt." Mr. Jones hugged his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." Amelia smiled in his shirt. Mr. Jones, however was giving Arthur a deadly glare. Arthur cringed and found himself backing away slightly.

"No problem, sweetie." He smiled, 'Evil Glare from Hell' never leaving Arthur.

"No. Problem."

…...

Heracles was guarding the door, he heard another knock.

He opened the door, expecting the main bad guy, but found Roderich Edelstein there with some guards.

"Did you forget me?" He asked in his strange accent. Heracles shook his head.

"No, how can I forget you? You're helping us with our mini war against the prisoners. Hey, look who's coming." Heracles looked behind Roderich. Madeline, Gilbert, Legolas, Morgens, and Romulus were walking towards the prison.

Roderich gave Gilbert a glare, the latter grinned and hugged Madeline.

"So. It's you." Roderich said as Gilbert and the others got closer.

"Kesese! Ja, ze awesome me vith ze mein awesome Birdie!" He grinned as Madeline blushed.

"Hello, Mr. Romulus." Roderich greeted.

"Hello, Roderich, how's life?" Romulus greeted his former babysitter.

"Well, it's good. I don't want Elizabeta here, but she does, and who am I to keep her away from her dreams?"

"Good on you. May we come in, Mr. Warden?"

"Yes." Heracles said as he opened the door for his allies.

…...

Very soon, people. Also, I've gotten more sleep, and I'm feeling hyper/happy! Also, Romulus wanted Roderich and Elizabeta to take care of his grandkids because he really didn't trust the 'Mafia Five' to babysit. Now he trusts them, but his grandkids are too old for babysitters, even Marcello. Next chapter will be more fluffiness with couples, since I tend to leave them alone a bit.


	18. Chapter 18

Innocents CH. 18

Fun Fact: I had a German Shepard named 'Lady Bird', before I even heard of Hetalia, I always called her 'Birdie'.

WTF FACTS (since I forgot about one in chapter seventeen...): forty people are sent to the hospital for dog bites every minute. Like my dad says, if they bite you, YOU BITE THEM BACK.

WTF: The lion in the original MGM logo killed its trainer and two assistants a day after the logo was filmed.

Notes: You've waited long enough, so I'll give you the bad guy's name. I'm serious. Also, this is where we get our couple moments. You're probably thinking: About damn time we get our fluffiness with our couples! The kiss scene will happen a little later with our main pairing, because it's the sweetest to wait.

Reviewers:

Masaki-Hanabusa: Shi, but if it were MY dad, he'd have a shotgun ready (prison or not). Gotta love overprotective dads, they prepare you to choose between assholes and rare gentlemen. Finding great guys are like trying to find a shiny Umbreon, that's why I developed a crush on Male! Belarus. Yes, yes I have.

VintageHeartss: Da. No, you're not rude, no worries, and thank you for reviewing!

SocietyMember: Ja, it is funny. Every time I think of that word, 'Prussia' comes in mind. It's unavoidable! Yes, it would!

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Si, here it is!

Begin, ye?:

A LITTLE EARLIER:

Before the 'war' started, him and his sidekick looted up some interesting things in people's houses. Mr. Gupta Hassen had to wait before Heracles' allies dragged some people into the prison. Some were cursing, some went willingly. Well, at least there'll be a lot less blood to spill. Like the Grinch, he gathered a huge burlap sack and started rummaging through people's houses. His side-kick helped him. They did it fast and swift. When the bags were full, Gupta ordered a 3 0' clock plane ride from one of his gang members. Him and his sidekick would leave as soon as possible after Gupta killed Romulus. His main goal was to kill that bastard first, and he didn't care what the cost was, not even his or his companion's own life/ves. For now, he will wait in the shadows with his rifle until he had seen Romulus as his sidekick entered that prison.

…...CURRENT TIME (which is about eight 0' clock at night)...

It was time to sleep. The nurses that Elizabeta requested had finally came, and each person had an unlocked cell to sleep in, making other prisoners jealous. Ludwig of course slept by Feliciana (no, the other prisoners don't know that she's a girl), and a snuggle fest tried to follow. Antonio tried to cuddle with Lovina, but she wouldn't have it. Kristine threatened to murder Matthias, Chun looked at Ivan weirdly, but decided that she didn't mind him near, and they slept side-by-side. Tiina was too scared (secretly enjoyed it) as Berwald slept beside her, and you can imagine that Gilbert was hugging Madeline like a teddy bear, said girl was blushing. Amelia was snoring lightly as Arthur grumbled that 'the Git pushed me out of the bed again', Feliks totally slept beside Lien. Said girl was unused that her comfort space was being invaded, but it was Feliks, she liked him. You can imagine the rest, I suppose. T'was a good night. Oh, and Sakura was with Heracles, sleeping in their own bed surrounded by many cats, a real lady's dream.

…...

"So, tomato bastard, why in hell do you love me?" She asked, looking at the bottom bunk. She couldn't sleep, and the question was bugging her.

"Well Lovina, there's a lot of reasons."

"Trust me, I've got time."

"Well, you're sweet, although you deny and hide it, you cook good, you can stand up for yourself, you take shit (did he just cuss again?) from nobody, you pretend not to like me because you don't know what it's like to confess or fall in love, you hide your feelings, Lovi," Antonio began, yawning. Lovina blushed, how in the hell did he notice these things?!

"You're wondering how that I know these things, well, I know you. I can read through you. You know the bright side of me, mi tomate, but you don't know the dark side."

"You of all people have a dark side?" Lovina rolled her eyes.

"Si. I discovered it when some bad people were threatening mi momma at age ten. I learned to control it, but it slips up. Like that time you got shot."

Lovina blushed. Great, he admits he loves her, and he gives her some pretty good damn reasons why.

"May I sleep with you?" He asked, suddenly. Lovina looked down, and Antonio had his 'puppy eyes'.

"Sleep. _Next to_, bastard."

"Is that a 'si'?"

"...fine. But you better not snore!" She warned.

She didn't have time to blink before a happy Spaniard joined her, hugging her.

…...

"So what are you going to do vhen you get out of zere?" Ludwig asked. He really cannot believe that they didn't even kissed yet. He blushed at the thought.

"Ve, after this whole fight is over, I'm thinking about staying here and continue the cafe with mi Sorella." Feliciana looked up at the ceiling, lying next to Ludwig. How in the hell are they not a couple yet?

"Vhy? Zere is so much out zere. You told me zat you wanted to become an artist."

"Ve, but the cafe is closer to where you are." She swore she could feel Ludwig's blush. She giggled a bit.

"Vhat's so funny?" He half-heartedly demanded.

"You're face is all red, ve!" She pointed out. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ja it is! Anyvay, when I get out of zis prison, I'm continuing to be zay doctor, but I'm staying here...because, well..."

"Ve?" Feli asked. _Go on..._

"Mein family are here, und...so are you." He tensed, uneasy around 'romantic' feelings.

"Hey, I just realized something, ve." Feliciana said after a few moments of silence.

"Vhat's zat?" Ludwig asked, sleep coming to him.

"Your eyes look pretty."

Wait, _what_?

He shrugged it off. Must be some weird affection/romance thing that girls say.

"J-ja, so are yours." He stuttered out, and he was telling the truth, they are pretty.

…...

"So, vhat did you do before you met ze awesome me?" Gilbert asked Madeline. Said girl was wrapped warmly in his arms.

"W-well, before mom kicked us out, I cleaned the house, cooked, and did all the chores. When I lived with f-father, I did the house work, and worked as a vet."

"No vay! Zat is so awesome! How did it go, vith your job?"

"I didn't fail, but they said I could do better..."

"Zat's unfair! Birdie, vhen ve get out of zere, I'm going to show you all ze vays how to take care of farm animals!" Gilbert declared.

"Thank you, Gilbert."

"I vill do anyzing for mein Birdie!" He laughed. Madeline smiled and scooted closer to him, making him blush. Dammit, the girl got him good.

…...Yes, another line because I want more fluffiness!...

This is for SocietyMember, because it has AUSHUN, and she loves this pairing!

"So, how are things here?" He was alone with her, and oddly, the fights in the prison had dwindled, meaning less nurse visits.

"Well, Roddy, it's...I want to go back to Austria with you when this is all over." Elizabeta said as she signed some papers.

"Really?" He looked at her. Nursing has been her dream, but he knew that she liked children more.

"It's this environment, and there's a lot of bad people in prison, Roddy. In Austria," Her voice softened. "You can keep your job as a pianist, and I can be a teacher for the young children. Who knows? Maybe I'll teach our children one day."

Roderich thought about it, face turning a little red. She'd be completely safe from these hooligans, away from Gilbert (even though he has Madeline, now), in his house in Austria. Elizabeta would take her students on field trips to their house, and they can have piano lessons and cake and tea. She had first moved here because she wanted to help people, good or bad, and pitied the prisoners. After a while, he then gave in to her wishes because he loved her. Now to his excitement, she wants to go back with him to Austria.

"I promise you, Elizabeta, when this is all over, we'll move back home." Roderich said, feeling warm inside his heart.

He was startled by her sudden hug. He looked into her green eyes, and her soft smile, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"You know," She said. "I'm glad we're married." And she kissed him.

…...

"When I go back to Mother Russia, I'm going to bring my sunflowers and you." Ivan smiled suddenly.

"Why me, aru?"

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Ivan tilted his head.

"Well, when I was framed for killing somebody, they took everything away, aru. No..."

"Good! In Mother Russia, I'm going to be a great business man, and you will help me, da?"

"Why do you want me, aru?" Chun was getting confused.

"Because, you're part of the family. All I have is Natalya, Katyusha, my servants, and now you. Katyusha seems to be over that Mafia boy," Chun detected an overprotective aurora from him.

"It won't take long for Natalya realize that she likes Toris, after so many threats, he still wants her, Eduard will be selling computers in his own business, Raivis will either help him, me, or go to his own job, and I'll be alone."

"What's your business, aru?" Chun asked.

"I own an antique store."

After a few moments of silence, Ivan looked at Chun. She looked a little stressed.

"Chun, are you okay?"

"I was thinking about my store. It sold all sorts of antiques, from Asian pottery, to stuffed animals. Yes, I'll go with you to Russia. I have no where else to go, and maybe I can help you with the store, aru."

"Thank you, Chun." Ivan said sweetly.

"No problem, aru." She said as Ivan gave her a hug.

…...

"Hey, are you asleep?"

"No."

"Good. You know, why in the hell aren't we a couple yet?" Matthias asked Kristine.

"You're annoying, loud, a dumbass, and I'm non-annoying, silent, and smart."

"You know what they say how opposites attract." Matthias looked up at Kristine and winked.

"How long have we known each other? Since we were children." She said calmly.

"And?"

"I still don't find you attractive at all. Nor a good father type, a good husband, nor can you stop flirting with other women." Kristine looked away, reading her book.

"Wait, you of all people want to settle down?" Matthias looked at his friend from childhood in an odd manner.

"Yes. Matthias, I'm twenty-nine. I've been in the Mafia since I was thirteen, you know that I've always liked kids."

Matthias grinned as he remembered that Kristine had worked at a daycare, she was a pro at it; telling fairy tales to them when they were sad, singing softly.

"Well, Kristy. I'm thirty-five, and look at me, I don't have any kids, and I've been in the Mafia the same year as you and the others. Maybe I'd settle down, too."

"You won't keep anybody, your heart is too far away from anybody." Kristine said, flipping through her book.

"So you think. Kristine," His voice was awfully serious, and Kristine looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Do you know why I flirt with other women? I wanted to make you jealous."

"Moron. Why?"

"Because when I first saw that little girl cross-dressing at my house, I liked her."

"So...you preferred boys?" Kristine looked at him oddly. Matthias, despite himself, blushed.

"It doesn't matter what gender the person is, love is love! Anyway, yes. I liked you when you were a cross-dressing best friend. Since you've opened up to me, and showed your true identity in the Mafia, it became more than 'just friends' for me, okay?" Matthias huffed, crossing his arms. Sometimes they didn't understand each other.

"Why? I beat you up every chance I can get." Kristine, despite herself, turned a little red.

"Well, it's because nobody took their time and noticed me. You know how my family were, you know how Berwald and Tiina are too gooey romantics, they don't pay attention. Emil adores you, but he doesn't really like nor pay attention to me. You beat me up, you notice me...and if I have to be an annoying idiot to get your attention, dammit, I'll be an annoying idiot." Matthias looked at Kristine and smirked.

"You...why now of all time?" She faltered, a little flustered.

"Because, I might not live when the whole killing spree happens, and neither might you. Nobody could live when it happens. I wanted to tell you before I...I died or something, you've become my closest best friend, and love. There. I said it finally. I don't care if you love someone else, I just wanted you to know that, and i-if...if you love somebody else, I'm happy if you're happy." Matthias stammered. He felt a book hit his head.

"Ow! Krist-" She was face to face with him.

"You're an idiot. A moron with too much air in his head, probably the worst person to get drunk with, a horrible father figure, and the ugliest son of a bitch I've ever seen," She started. Matthias looked at her in horror, and to his surprise, she smiled. A warm smile that he didn't see since before they joined the Mafia.

"But, you're my idiotic stupid son of a bitch." Then she closed the gap in between them.

…...

Super long, fluffy, cute, and I hope that it didn't suck in some areas. This is for the rare ones who like Fem!Norway X Denmark. Oh yeah, Gupta represents Egypt.


	19. Chapter 19

Innocents Ch. 19

Reviewers:

SocietyMember: Thanks! Of course I'll do one, not now, but soon :)!

Masaki-Hanabusa: Amen to that! Yes, Pokemon will never be forgotten, no matter how old it gets!

AnimeApprentice: Hey, Poland is like, totally awesome!

WTF FACT: Hippo milk is pink, thus my perfect reason for not liking strawberry milk (no offense to anybody who DOES drink it, just saying).

Notes: I realized something. Why did I forget Monica?! Oh well, she's in this chapter. Oh, and Monaco (Monica) is a small country in France that is very close to Italy, so I'm thinking that she'd probably be a 'big sister' type to the Italians. This chapter is kind of like a bad SOAP Opera, with Mr. Jones and his kids...

Begin:

Current time: 12: 00 A.M.

Amelia yawned as she rose from her bed.

"H-huh?" She looked around, groggily. She wiped the sleepiness away from her eyes, and blinked. Why was she here and not with Arthur? Who put her here? She looked around, this was Block E, this is an empty block, well, she's here, so it's not very empty.

"Is anyone there?" She asked aloud. No answer.

Getting worried, she tried to open her cell. No luck. Now she was freaking out.

"Hello!" She asked and banged on the bars.

"A-Amelia? Wh-where's Arthur and Gilbert?" Madeline asked. Amelia turned to look at her sister, who now was just getting up.

"Maddie! The door's locked, and somebody must have put us in here!" Amelia said frantically.

"Who could've-"

"Hello, my dears." Mr. Jones said calmly.

"Daddy! Let us out! The fight will be soon, and Artie and other's lives will be in danger!" Amelia said, shaking the bars.

"I know. That's why you two are in here, to be kept safe." He said, calmly sitting down in a chair, fixing to give his girls a chat.

"_Father_?" Madeline asked.

"You see," He said, lighting a cigarette. "Ever since _she_ kicked you girls out, I've been trying my hardest to protect you. Including from your stupid boyfriends."

"Hey! No calling my Artie lame!" Amelia growled. Madeline nodded in favor for Gilbert.

"You protect them, but look at your mother and my marriage, girls. Your marriage will be the same as ours, and who would protect you from it happening in the first place? Me."

"So, you locked us in here so our friends and loves can die? Daddy..." Amelia said softly.

"Yes. Not only that, but you two and I will be catching a three 0' clock plane ride. I want you in a loved filled marriage by _my_ choosing, and also, Bentalia is ruined. Don't you get that? The stupid trees had overgrown it for fifteen years, now. There are no people left in it, it's a shit place. I want you girls to come with me and have a new start in life. You'll thank me later." Mr. Jones said as if that solved everything.

"You..._bastard_!" Amelia shouted and Mr. Jones looked as if he got slapped in the face.

"You taught me how to be a hero! I heard that you and momma were great together! What the hell happened?! HUH!?"

There was a quiet silence after that, and Mr. Jones had been silent. Then he spoke.

"She blamed me, Amy. When I had became the mayor, we'd became distant. I would hug her, and she'd turn her back on me. For Lord's sake, you were only a one year old before _she'd_ gave birth to Madeline..."

"Wait, what? This isn't her fault! What does Madeline have to do with this?"

"Amelia, before you were even born, I had an affair."

…...

The prisoners knew what they were supposed to do, Mr. Gupta Hassen allowed them to be free as long as they killed the Mafia. Sure being prisoners they can go back on their word, but...they wanted to kill somebody to pin their harsh anger on. They weren't allowed out yet, but they knew that those guards that Mr. Jones brought were their key to freedom. Right now they were unlocking the doors to the weakest prisoners, first. Then, it'll be the big bad wolves next.

…...

Matthias opened his eyes as he heard clicking sounds. He looked around, and to his shock, Mr. Jone's guards were unlocking the doors!

"Hey everyone!" He got up and shouted. "TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" Luckily, he had a big voice, because he heard stirs from his allies.

"What the cazzo!? Why-" Lovina was looking all around. She huffed as she got out her gun.

"Up, bastard." She nudged Antonio, who was sleeping.

"Wh-what?" He looked around. The guards were moving quickly, unlocking and running to the next doors.

"Let's go!" He picked up his ax, opened their cell, and ran to his post.

…...

Matthias ran outside, Kristine and the others did too before any prisoners got the chance. Heracles got his battle horn, Sakura reached for her Katana. Feli, Lovi, Elizabeta, and more guards were inside the nurse's office, ready to pummel anybody or take care of their injured. Katyusha, Feliks, Lien, Sadik, and a few others were guarding the innocent people in the kitchen.

"Vhere's Birdie!?" Gilbert asked as he ran with Francis and Antonio.

"Oui? Mon Cherie is missing?" He asked.

"So is Amelia! And Mr. Jones! What the hell is happening?" Arthur, who was running with them, yelled.

"Wait, but Mr. Jones isn't the main bad guy," Tiina said, running along with them.

"Vho is, then?"

"Mr. Gupta Hassen! I bet Mr. Jones is his sidekick..." Tiina looked terrified.

"Vell, I'm going to find mein Birdie! Antonio, aren't you supposed to be guarding ze important people?"

"Oh yeah," He stopped as he headed towards the kitchen. "Good luck!" He called at his friends.

Chun and Ivan got out their weapons for the main hall. However, they would wait. No way they would be getting in the way of all of those prisoners.

"So, Amelia and Madeline are missing, da?"

"Shi, aru. We need to save them, but how?" The two were in the shadows.

"Allow me," They turned to Monica Santanonio, who was in the shadows of the main hall.

"I know a lot of lock-picking, and I have a gun on me. Just tell me where do you think she is."

"Maybe somewhere more hidden, less prisoners...Block E or the bathrooms, aru!" Chun said, eyes widening.

"Da, be careful. Mr. Jones is the mayor, and he has been helping a bad guy. You think you need some backup, da?"

"Yes. Maybe I'll get Gilbert, and Mr. Romulus." Monica thanked the two before she disappeared. Chun's eyes widened as the prisoners were like a stampede, running outside and shouting like madmen.

"I have a bad feeling, aru."

"Well, Chun, I think we all have a bad feeling..."

Most of the prisoners were all haywire, ready to get out of there. A few ventured too close to the kitchens, and instantly got shot or killed. Since there was no need for more guards in the kitchen, Antonio asked if he could help Gilbert find the lost girls.

"Dude, totally! That's Amelia and Madeline we're talking about! Go!" Feliks said.

"Thank you. Now all I have to do is find Gilbert!"

…...

"Hey, isn't that the guy we're supposed to kill?" Asked Markus, pointing to Matthias.

A bunch of 'yes's answered him. The man stood tall with his gun, a little scared, but he knew that his fellows would protect him (or so he hoped, there was about five-hundred or more escaped prisoners looking at him).

"Let's get him!" They charged. Matthias pointed and shot some charging prisoners, but it didn't stop them. He cringed. He hoped that he wouldn't die soon. As they edged nearer, a bullet suddenly whizzed through Markus's chest, an instant kill. The others stopped charging suddenly and looked at their dead leader, his eyes turned a pale white (kind of). Another bullet hit a prisoner who took one step nearer.

"They can't take us all!" One shouted. He started running again, and so did the others. Soon, bullets flew and as the prisoners got nearer Matthias (who was trying hard not to run).

"Shit," Kristine said as she looked at all those people getting near Matthias.

"What do we do?!"

"Leave it to me," A cool voice answered her, and Kristine quickly turned around to see...

"Natalya?" She asked, looking at the girl in her blue dress and ribbon hair. She had a lot of guards behind her, ready to kill.

"Charge, men!" She shouted.

…...

"Birdie?! Vhere are you!?" He asked again. The halls were empty.

"Oi, Gilbert!" Mr. Romulus called.

"Mr. Vargas? Vhy aren't you in ze battle?"

"Because, that's what he wants! My death and others! Besides, I think we know where the girls are." Mr. Vargas said as Monica appeared behind him.

"Vhere?"

"It's simple. Mr. Jones would likely hide his daughters away from the massacre, since they're prisoners, they could easily go into the girl's bathrooms...I'm guessing somewhere in Block E because there aren't many prisoners in there, like Chun suggested." Monica said as she began to run in that direction.

…...

"Who's my mother?!" Madeline asked. She...and Amelia were half-sisters. What a shocker.

"Well, when I was mayor, she was my secretary, her name was Francine Bonnefoy, the late wife of Jacques Bonnefoy."

"Wait, so you're saying that Gilbert's moronic, perverted friend...is MADDIE'S BROTHER?!" Amelia shouted.

"Yes. That's why Amelia's mother didn't like you Madeline, but after Francine died giving birth, she had to take you in. Why? She wanted us to become a family again. However, when I practically was too busy for my own family, she kicked you out. Our family is torn because of me, and I wanted to make your lives better."

"By killing our friends!? Dad, you're not a hero." Amelia's usual warm blue eyes became daggers, and Mr. Jones flinched.

"You're a sick, twisted, villain, and...I hate to say this, but you're dead to both of us."

Mr. Jones looked pained. Then anger.

"I am protecting you! You ungrateful bitch! You'll find new friends, you'll start a new family! Madeline, tell your sister that she's being stupid!" Mr. Jones hissed.

"You're stupid, dad." Madeline glared. Never in her life had Amelia seen Madeline so pissed, and she was kind of proud.

…...

Yay, now time for the good stuff!


	20. Chapter 20

Innocents Ch. 20

WTF FACTS: Most laughs you hear on T.V. Shows today was recorded in the 50's. So technically, you're hearing dead people laugh...

WTF: After the Disney movie 'The princess and the Frog' came out, more than fifty children were hospitalized with salmonella from kissing frogs.

Reviewers:

SocietyMember: Thank you! Yes, their sister bond is quite tough! I love the fanart, and if anybody wants to see it, the link (well, my failed attempt for a link) is in my profile Maybe we'll see Antonio's dark side, I've been wanting to add it, so we probably will.

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Okay!

Masaki-Hanabusa: Yes, Mr. Jones is a butt face, and like I said, we'll probably see Antonio's dark side. I love it when he goes ballistic for Lovi, it's cute!

Begin:

She was Agent Natalya Braginski, she didn't fear any of these losers. It was shame that she went to prison, and her job was almost threatened. The bright side was that she is free, and Belarus still accepted her. In return for the government's help with these prisoners, Natalya offered to do five more years of her service. She grinned manically as her small army charged at these fools. The down side was that these prisoners had finally gotten the freedom they've craved, and now they won't stop at nothing to remain free.

L_et's just see a Belorussian army, the Mafia, a thousand bullets, and a grenade has to say about that_. Natalya grinned as she pulled out her rifle. _Let's just see about that._

…...

"Did...you.." Mr. Jones had never seen that side of his daughter. She was glaring at him.

"Dad, we love you...but if you care about us, you'd let us free to help the ones we care about." Madeline didn't stutter. She held her ground, and Amelia was weeping tears of joy for her little sister.

Mr. Jones regained his senses, and he looked angry.

"Look here young lady, I helped an ex-Mafia member, put this town in danger, released all these psychopaths, in order to get out of here and start a new life. I picked out your husbands, and I knew them for six years. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." He growled. Amelia looked at him. This wasn't her father, this was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Where were you during our childhood, daddy? Huh? I didn't see hide nor hair from you, and it was on rare occasions. Me and Maddie grew up with you hardly around, and now you pop up? How long have you been with this douche bag?"

"Ameli-"

"Answer me!" She demanded.

"Ten years. So what? Now we can become a family again."

"Ten years? You always said 'you were busy', what? Too busy for us? And you befriended a psychopath instead of took care of me and Madeline like you were supposed to?" Amelia seethed. Madeline felt a little pissed off, also.

"Yes. For your benefit!" Mr. Jones argued.

"I trained hard, trying to impress my daddy, and Madeline has worked hard, trying to impress you and my mom both. Without Artie and Gilbert, I guess that it all would be a waste. Go to hell, you insufferable prick!" Amelia spat on the ground, glaring at her father with such venom.

"AMELIA JONES! You will not speak with me in such manner!" Mr. Jones demanded.

"Or what? You'll take everything we love away from us, and twist into your stupid fantasies? I thought I'd loved you, well...guess what? I DON'T!" Amelia screamed, tears forming at her eyes. Madeline felt like crying, too. Like it or not, it was their father. However, he lost that title when he betrayed Bentalia and his people. Madeline and Amelia both damn well knew it, too.

…...

"What are you cooking, Feliks?" Lien's soft voice reached the Polish man's ears. Feliks grinned.

"Wait, we're in a life or death situation, and you're _cooking_?!" Sadik looked at Feliks as if he were nuts.

"Totally! But it's not to eat, sillies! It's a weapon!" He hummed as he stirred the contents in the large pot.

"A...weapon?" Katyusha adored the boy like a little brother, but _really_?

"Yep. They didn't get their hot supper, and I bet they'd totally like it!"

"No offense, but what the _becermek_ are you on?" Sadik asked, using a not very nice word in Turkish, you could read his confused expression in his eyes.

"I got a question for you guys, would you rather pour the hot porridge _on_ the prisoners, or poison it and feed it to them?" Feliks grinned, ignoring Sadik's question.

…...

Of course the prison was now empty, and the main fight was going outside, thus leaving Sakura to plan. Heracles has his army, Natalya has her army, which was killing and getting killed. They had guards, nurses, the Mafia, cats, what else could they need? There was a knock on the door and Sakura looked through the keyhole.

"Hai?" She asked after she opened the door.

"Sakura, where do you supposed a place to pour this over the prisoners?" Lien asked, her and Feliks were holding the huge pot of steaming porridge.

…...

Where the hell was he? He'd been waiting outside, dammit! Now that bastard was too scared to come out into the open and get shot? Gupta loaded his gun. No matter. He'd take out one of the members, he had two bullets, after all. He aimed, and fired.

…...

Okay, so they were running in the prison, trying to find Amelia and Madeline.

"Hey! There's the door to block E!" Romulus said, pointing. Monica sighed in relief as she tried to open it. _Of course it was locked_, she rolled her eyes as she dug into her purse. She pulled out some handy lock picks.

"Okay, here we go," She said inserting one. Gilbert, Antonio, and Romulus waited patiently.

"Shit!" She curse, dropping one of her picks.

"Vhat's vrong?!" Gilbert asked.

"This door needs a special key, and no doubt that Mr. Jones has it. We need a plan, and quick."

"Vhy?!" Gilbert was getting hysterical over the word 'quick'.

"Because, the bad guy is after Romulus, he really doesn't care about the Mafia, because with our leader gone, we'd go our own ways. Mr. Jones and Gupta are no doubt going to leave when Romulus is dead, or all of us with those two. We...no, I got a plan." Monica explained as the four huddled up and began their strategy.

…...

He stared at his daughter in rage. That little bitch! After everything he'd done for her! He wished he could open the door and slap her, maybe that'd teach her a lesson! No, he'll punish her later. Now, he was waiting for that plane ride.

"Those boys have brainwashed you!" He screamed. No no, he wasn't going to give his daughters up. Never again.

"No Jake, they haven't." Madeline glared, using her dad's first name.

"Daddy to you, young Missy!" Mr. Jones growled.

"I beg to _foutu_ differ." Madeline said, using a very not nice word in French. Too bad Mr. Jones knew French.

"Watch your mouth, Madeline! Of all places, why do you have to disobey me now?!"

"Because you're not a dad to begin with, you asshole prick." Madeline stood up. Sure she was small, but enough was enough. There was ice in her voice, and Mr. Jones was shocked by his daughter's defiance? Did he want to take these brats with him to London? Yes. It was punishment for their foul outbursts. The little venomous harpies deserved it.

"What are you doing?!" Amelia whispered to Madeline while Mr. Jones paced back and forth.

"Creating a plan. Do you have your tazer?"

"Yeah," Amelia said after checking. "Why?"

"We're going to kick his ass when he let's us out." The girls finished whispering.

The door to Block E had been knocked on. Eager, Mr. Jones walked towards it. He wondered if the fight was that over soon.

…...

Tiina had been shooting, and suddenly she felt a sharp pain.

"Berwald!" She cried. Said man looked at her, and noticed her bleeding.

"Lt's gt' y' t' th' h'sp't'l." He said as he picked her up, worry lines were under his eyes.

"H' m takin' m' w'f!" Berwald shouted to his fellow snipers. Kristine nodded, and they began shooting/killing. Damn it, how long can they last?!

…...

Mr. Jones opened the door, and he looked surprised. The woman was holding a fan over her face, in a yellow dress, blushing. Her hair was short, and she had a white face with red lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and eyeliner around her eyes, making them have that special shine!

"Hello?"

"Vhy hello! Mr. Gupta gave me orders to see ze prisoners." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Um...they're fine."

"Fine or not, Mr. Gupta says. He's busy waiting outside to shoot Mr. Romulus, and so he ze- sent me."

"In a field of prisoners?" Mr. Jones deadpanned.

"Don't be silly!" The woman waved a hand. "He sent one of his own personal guards vith me...the guard got shot and killed on my way down here, so I'd like to live, please." She tried not to demand.

"Well, okay..." Mr. Jones opened the door for her. When they got inside, the woman suddenly hit Mr. Jone's head with a baseball bat she brought with her. Instant sleep.

"Zat's for messing with Birdie, bitch." He growled as he fumbled with the keys. Madeline looked at Amelia. Amelia looked at Madeline.

"Dudette, your boyfriend has weird ways in saving you."

"Agreed. But he saved us nonetheless!" She smiled.

…...

'Nonetheless' is actually a word, and I didn't misspell it, yay! I think you can imagine Gilbert in a dress!

BERWALDIAN:

Lt's gt' y' t' th' h'sp't'l: Let's get you to the hospital.

H' m takin' m' w'f!: Hey, I'm taking my wife!


	21. Chapter 21

Innocents Ch. 21

WTF FACT: If you yell 'Andy's coming!" In front of the Toy Story characters in Disney Land, they'll immediately stop what they're doing and drop.

Reviewers:

SocietyMember: Monica had brought makeup with her and her clothes for the trip, just in case. The acting: He's Gilbert, he has learned many things in his young lifetime, and acting and wearing girlish makeup is one of them.

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: I don't think Arthur will be in a dress in here, he'd break the fourth wall and hunt me down, probably turn me into a guy or something like that...

Masaki-Hanabusa: She does, doesn't she? I love Madeline being bad-ass.

Begin:

"Never, EVER, I'm getting into zay stupid dress again." Gilbert grumbled angrily as he wiped the makeup off his face.

"I thought you looked kind of cute." Madeline blushed. Gilbert blushed also.

"Vell, Birdie, I zink you look cuter in za dress zan I do." He grinned as he pinched her cheek.

"Dude, why did they pick _you_ to wear the dress?" Amelia asked. They were walking out Block E's door, and ready to join the fight.

"Vell, Mr. Jones would detect Monica on ze spot, since she was in ze Mafia, Mr. Romulus has his limits, Antonio would blow our cover because he's too honest, und I vas zat villing to save ze awesome Birdie." Gilbert admitted as he hugged Madeline.

…...

Sure they were the Mafia, and Natalya had brought guards that were eager to kill. However, there was about five hundred prisoners, not counting the ones they've already killed. Heracles looked stood in his spot, shooting the prisoners. The Belorussian guards were fighting hard and proud, they kicked the prisoner's legs beneath them, shot them, stabbed them, and other cool ways to kill. Natalya was enjoying the fight, Arthur, was still worried about Amelia, but he was still fighting. Ludwig was in there, crushing bones and snapping necks, Toris, Raivis, and Eduard were fighting too, they weren't that good at it, but they had help from their allies. Francis was stabbing people left and right, Yong Soo, although a kid, knew what he was doing as he defended his friends. Kristine, Matthias, and Emil were sniping the prisoners. The down side is, no matter how hard they fought, the prisoners wanted to keep their new found freedom, and they kept coming.

Heracles looked at the grenade. Not now, first, he'll call his personal army.

"Heracles!" Sakura shouted as she ran beside him. He was on the ground near the entrance.

"Sakura! Why aren't you in there, safe?" He asked as he shot another bad guy.

"Well, we have a large boiling pot of porridge, and we wanted a place to pour it on the prisoners." She said.

"Eh? Well...do you know where block C is? There's an upstairs for the roof, and nobody barely uses it. When you get-" He shot another one. "on the roof, dump it on them. Damn, it's like they're multiplying!" He shouted as he continued shooting. Sakura nodded as she ran back inside from the secret passageway; the kitchen.

…...

"Okay! I want you to give her room!" Elizabeta placed the shaking, bleeding girl on the bed. Berwald helped Tiina sit upwards, and the girl winced.

"Let's see..." She murmured as she looked at the seeping blood. Tiina's blue jacket was soaked in blood, and it didn't look good. Quickly, Elizabeta tore Tiina's shirt open a bit to see. She was bleeding from her back. Berwald, despite the situation, blushed.

"Berwald, do you think you can be with Tiina while we help her?" Elizabeta asked. Berwald nodded as he hugged her. She was sitting up, being hugged by Berwald, she would blush if it weren't for the pain in her back. Feliciana got out bandages and towels while Elizabeta checked Tiina's circulation.

"Okay Tiina, I need you to relax and breath normal, can you do that? Berwald's here, and so are other nurses. We'll help you, but first you need to relax." Elizabeta instructed. Berwald felt her muscles relax a bit and her breathing was more normal after a few seconds. While the bleeding was being stopped, Tiina became more calm.

"Ve, it's going to alright, Aunt Tiina." Feliciana said as she helped with the soothing.

"Si. You're stronger than I am, you need to be strong." Lovina's voice had a little worry, but she helped too. Berwald gave them both a grateful nod and Tiina became more relaxed.

"Okay, now we have to get it out." Elizabeta said as Tiina tensed. "D'n' b' sc'r'd." Berwald soothed her a bit. Thank the stars it worked. Elizabeta tore a bigger whole in the back of Tiina's shirt and then she got the tweezers.

"Okay Tiina, it's going to hurt, so you can hug on to Berwald as tight as you want." Elizabeta's voice was soft.

"O-okay." She said as she hugged Berwald a little tightly.

"Here it goes." Elizabeta said as the tweezers went in the non-bleeding wound.

Berwald wanted to cover his ears, but Tiina needed him. So he hugged her tightly as she let out a scream. Luckily Elizabeta was quick and the bullet was out in no time. One of the nurses then cleaned up Tiina's bullet wound, which was now bleeding again. To be honest, he was scared, and glad to have help with his (wannabe) girlfriend.

"R' y' k'y?" He asked gently.

"Yes, thank you, Berwald." She said, blushing a little at how tight he was hugging her.

Berwald was going to kill that son of a bitch, for his wife and his boss's daughter, which he helped raise. He knew Antonio wanted to kill him, too, and others. Well, maybe Antonio would help him.

…...

"Hey, LUTZ!" Gilbert grinned as he ran towards his brother in the fighting. Romulus couldn't come out, so he handed Gilbert and Amelia their guns, Antonio ran out with his huge battle ax, swinging cheerfully. Only if his Lovi could see him now. while Romulus, Legolas, and Madeline shot from the roof. To their surprise, they met Feliks, Sakura, Sadik, and Lien with a hot cauldron of food.

"W-" Madeline began.

"We're pouring it on the prisoners, dear. Dear God," Feliks looked down on the battle field. "are they like, zombies, or something? Because I see many are wounded and refusing to die."

"The good news is that they are near enough to pour this porridge on them." Sakura said.

"What's the bad news?" Romulus asked.

"I don't want to get the guards that Natalya brought."

Madeline looked down, there were a good handful of guards left. She looked at Natalya, who was either shooting or stabbing.

"Natalya! Call back your guards!" She shouted in the loudest voice she could muster. The girl looked up, and seen the cauldron and her fellow fighters.

"You heard the girl! Back off!"

The prisoners were so engrossed with their fighting, they didn't know what was going on, at first when they seen the retreating guards, they felt smug. Then it hit most of them. A hot, scalding, sticky substance had fell on most of the prisoners. They stopped their fighting for a second to see what was going on. They screamed bloody murder, and the other prisoners were instantly freaking out, while they were doing that, the allies weren't stopping. They shot, stabbed, and any other creative ways (like Ludwig kicking somebody in the face yelling: Eat boot, BITCH!) to the ex-prisoners.

"Amelia! Thank God!" Arthur hugged her tightly. She returned it.

"I'll explain later, Iggs, right now I'm going into a killing spree!" She took out her gun and yelled: "SAY 'ELLO TO MAH LITTLE FRIEND!" Arthur rolled his eyes. The good news is that she was safe, at least.

…...

Why was his sidekick's daughter out? Wasn't he supposed to be guarding them? Then it hit him. Either Mr. Jones was dead, or out cold. Little did he know, Mr. Jones was put in a cell in Block E, for further interrogation. His big army was dwindling, and he was pissed. Well, time for a new plan, he smiled manically as he looked at the bomb he brought. There was one more trick up his sleeve.

…...

With the porridge gone, Feliks and the others went back into the kitchen to safe guard the people who didn't left town in the first place. Legolas and Romulus were teaching Madeline how to shoot a sniping gun, and the girl looked interested.

"Ah, You're son will be very proud." Romulus chuckled as he looked at the girl loading the gun.

"Nein, he probably shit himself." Legolas shook his head and smiled. What would Gilbert and Madeline's babies look like? He shoved that thought aside, a little scared of the answer.

…...

Wow, I never wrote a story that's over twenty chapters! Antonio's dark side will come soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Innocents Ch. 22

Amazing song: Hell Yeah – Rev. Theory

Reviewers:

Masaki-Hanabusa: Thank you! Yeah, she's like her sister in some ways. SocietyMember: Hm, I'd guess their kids would have very light blond hair with red violet eyes? I'm going to think about it. AnimeApprentice: Yes, it they would be cute! Thanks for reviewing! Kunikohime Madoka: It would be!

Notes: Well, at least Tiina's okay! You're going to see a bit of Spain's dark side, and perhaps later we'll see more to it!

WTF FACT: In 1937, two women wore shorts out in public for the first time. They drew a huge amount of male attention, and causes a car accident.

Begin:

Time: 2:00 A.M. Status: two hundred prisoners left. Heracles shrugged, what the hell? No doubt that they all were tired, and his army was hyper. So he got out a horn and blew it. At first, nothing happened. Then again, it took a little time for them to get ready. All the allies looked beat, the Belorussian guards looked tired, some were dead. Heracles grinned as he felt the ground shook. For a second, the prisoners stopped to see what was going on. Little pebbles on the ground bounced up and down, and they could hear a faint noise. The noise grew louder and louder, and they began to make out the sounds of..._cats?_

"What's going on!?" One shouted. Earthquakes didn't happen much, here, and it left many people confused.

The ground shook faster and faster, and by then, it was too late. One orange tabby cat sprung at a random prisoner's face, followed by five more, taking him down.

"What the hell?" Yong Soo asked.

"Face the wrath of my personal army!" Heracles shouted. His allies didn't know either to be confused or grateful. It looked about one thousand cats, maybe more just attacking the prisoners.

"I hate cats, now!" On prisoner shouted.

"Ha! The tide of battle has turned!" Antonio shouted as he swung his ax into a prisoner's skull.

"Bloody right!" Arthur yelled as he kicked a prisoner in his jaw. A sickening crack followed. Amelia grinned as she tazed a prisoner in his jugular.

"HELL YEAH!"

…...

Chun and Ivan were a little bored, who can blame them? They've been on guard for two hours.

"So, aru, what's your shop like?" She asked, passing the time.

"Well, it's cold in Russia, but my shop is very warm. I have stuff from old birdcages, warm winter clothes, to pocket knives, jewelery, and all sorts of stuff." Ivan said, answering her.

"That's cool, aru." She said. "My shop contained world wide antiques."

"Da, when you move with me to Mother Russia, we'll have all sorts of interesting things."

"Why not build a shop here? Our friends are here, it's warmer, and it's not as scary as it used to be, aru." She said suddenly. Ivan brightened up a little.

"Da! I like that idea!" He smiled. Chun couldn't help but smile back.

…...

It was funny, really. The fight had lasted for two hours, and look at the result. Most of them were dead, and those who weren't, were decapitated quickly. Now it was time to find that bastard who shot his Lovina, and skin him with his battle ax. He asked Kristine what he looked like, and she told him. Barely outwards expression, turban on head, and robes. One by one the brave fighters went to the nurses. They didn't make it out of the fight unharmed, no. The worst who got it was probably Tiina, and she came back into the battle field with Berwald. The lights of the prison lit up the dark night, and so Antonio didn't know where this bastard was. Heracles was a little bummed about that he didn't use the grenade, but the good news is that only a _few_ of his cats died, and they mysteriously ran off after each prisoner was killed.

"I didn't...I thought there would be survivors left." Heracles said.

"I'm surprised that there were so many prisoners in a small town like this!" Yong Soo said as he and some others were heading to the nurse's office.

"Well, all we have to do is find and kill that bastard." Heracles finished.

"Killing bastards originated in Korea, da ze!" Yong Soo chuckled. Matthias rolled his eyes.

"Pft. They did not, they originated in Denmark!"

Before Yong Soo could say a comeback, a large explosion occurred.

"Vhat's HAPPENING?!" Gilbert shouted as he looked around. His eyes widened as the forest had caught on fire, and the man in the turban was running away.

…...

Like a bullet, he went into the forest. Now, after years, it will fall. He decided that he could kill Romulus another time, now, he was going to get out of there. He looked at his watch. 2: 30, it was close to his plane ride. As he was running, he heard a snap of a twig behind him. He turned around. Nothing. Maybe was the fire crackling behind him. Speaking of fires, he had to run quickly before he himself got caught into the flames. He had no time to grab his bag, dammit, and it was too late to turn back now.

The fire was fast, he admit, but it didn't edge into the town like he wanted to, it was leaping into the forest, thank God he was a fast runner.

…...

"Water! In the kitchen pantry, there's a lot of old buckets, fill them with water and bring them as fast as you can!" Heracles shouted to the allies. They did as they were told. Arthur and Amelia had spread the news to Chun and Ivan, and the two sighed with relief that they didn't have to wait any more. However, they were worried.

The fire was going into the forest, but it also was going into the town very slowly. Heracles went into his office.

"Sakura, please call Hetown Fire Department, and after that, get our Fire department, there's a fire in the forest!" Heracles said quickly. Sakura picked up the phone in a hurry.

One by one, the all the people gathered outside of the prison in a line and handed heavy buckets to one another.

"Hey!" Gilbert shouted. "Vhere's Antonio?!"

…...

Shit. He was cornered in a circle of fire. How did this happen? The circle was huge, but the flames were too high to cross. Maybe if he waited until the fire had stopped? No, he needed oxygen, and it looked bad for him.

"So," A voice said. It had ice to it, and Gupta felt a little scared.

"You're the one who shot my Lovina?" A dark shadow asked. He was behind the flames.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gupta demanded, raising his gun, only one bullet was in it.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and you shot mi Tomate, you son of a bitch." A large branch had fallen into the circle, and the man crossed it before the flames engulfed it.

"You are going to die by my hand, a slow, painful, death." The man's normal green eyes held wickedness in them as he looked at Gupta as if he were a rabbit, and Antonio was the wolf.

…...

Lovina was speechless. That turban bastard ran away, and Antonio was missing? In the fire? ALONE?! Stupid, stupid bastard! The forest was on fire, for God's sake! Her stomach twisted, how can Antonio survive that? In the flames with hardly any oxygen? She looked at her allies, and she looked into the forest. She rolled her eyes. Great, she was going to rescue his ass, wasn't she?

…...

"Big brother, do you think they're okay?" Lilly asked as she looked at her brother. She, her brother, and Marcello had all shared a room in different beds. Vash was too scared for his little sister and the brat to go and fight.

"Lilly, it's two 0 clock in the morning, why are you worried?"

"Well, I looked outside, and the forest was on fire, and Hetown's Fire Department is going out there."

"What?!" Vash asked as he looked through Lilly's window. Sure enough, there was a large, blazing fire.

"Darn it!" He fumed. What the hell?

"Lilly, all we can do is hope for the best." He said as Lilly looked even more worried.

"I'm sure they're fine, the forest is on fire, not the town so far as I can see." Vash reassured her.

"Thank you, big brother!" She smiled, and Vash smiled back.

…...

Morgens wiped his brow, it's been a while sense he felt this excited. He overheard somebody shout.

"They're gone!"

Who was gone? He turned towards Amelia, who shouted. Romulus paled.

"Who's gone?!" He asked.

"Antonio and Lovina!"

…...

Gupta raised his gun. "Stupid, I have one bullet left, and what do you have? A battle ax?" He sneered.

"Si, bastardo." Antonio had a wicked sneer on his face.

"Eh, die."

He aimed the gun at Antonio. Before he could shoot, a burning fallen limb fell on his gun, and Antonio dodged to his left as Gupta fired his gun, the limb knocking the gun out of his hands. He grinned as he seen droplets of blood on the ground.

"Looks like I didn't miss."

…...

To be honest, I thought it wasn't that good of a chapter. However, it's up to you if it was good or not.


	23. Chapter 23

Innocents Ch. 23

Notes: Cuteness overload of GERITA-ness, and the kiss we've been waiting FOR! YEAH! Oh, and some new worries.

WTF FACT: Chainsaws were originally created as a tool to help deliver babies.

Reviewers:

SocietyMember: Yes, but Antonio's scary because he loves Lovina, and it's cute!

Masaki-Hanabusa: Thank you, and yes he does! I wish I had an army of cats!

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Yeah, Lovina would kick ass, so don't worry! No, sorry, in this chapter, they have le _kiss_!

HiyaCodey: Well, I hope you'll like the ending I have planned!

Begin:

Okay, running in a fire-filled forest with a few supplies: stupid idea. Going to find a moron in a forest set on fire by a bomb maniac: horrible idea. She ran into the forest away from the fire, hoping Antonio was far away from the fire. Knowing that moron, he'd to the exact opposite of what she'd hope for.

The smoke filled the forest, making it hard to breath, so she knelt close to the ground, getting oxygen. God, she hoped to find him soon.

…...

"We have to go after them!" Amelia said as she grabbed her gun.

"No Amelia, we have to wait!" Arthur said, blocking her path. His green eyes held a certain determination.

"But Arthur! Lovina is out there, and so is Antonio, with a killer, in the forest! We have to go after them!"

"No buts! The forest is on fire, there's smoke everywhere, and if you breath in so much smoke, you'll die!" Arthur shook his head.

"He's right, Amy," Madeline said softly. Amelia looked at Madeline, eyes wide. Her sister looked serious.

"Look, both fire departments are on their way, it'll be okay. Soon as the fire is out, we'll look for them." Madeline finished, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Promise?" Some tears fell down her cheeks. Madeline and Arthur nodded as Arthur sighed and hugged her.

Amelia wasn't the only one freaked out by it, Feliciana was sitting down, staring into nothing, eyes wide. Ludwig sat right beside her.

"Feli," He said softly. She didn't look at him, her eyes cast downward.

"Sorella's in there, all alone, what if she doesn't find Antonio? What i-if, she doesn't get enough oxygen?"

Ludwig was shocked, to say at least. Feliciana never cried, it seemed. Now she was going to have a break down because her sister was gone. Great, he didn't know much about being a comfort, but this was Feliciana. She of all people needed him the most.

He mustered up his courage as he wrapped her small frame into his arms. The girl was a little shocked at first, then her muscles relaxed.

"You know, vhen I vas a small boy, I liked a certain book," He started, bringing up a new subject.

"Ve, what was it?" She asked. Brown eyes met blue, and Ludwig couldn't help but blush at how pretty she is. What in the hell was he thinking, bullying the new 'boy'? He shrugged it off and began talking again.

"It was a special book, und it vas read to me a lot. It had more than two hundred chapters of different stories, und each night, vattie or Gilbert vould read to me. It was called 'Grimm's Märchen für Jung und Alt', or as people who speak Englsh, 'Grimm's Tales for young and old." He smiled at the memories. Feli smiled also.

"Ve, nonno had the same book, except it was in Italian. We still have it in the attic! I guess we were the same, yet having the same stories told to us in different languages."

"Ja." Ludwig nodded, glad that he gotten Feli's mind off her sister for a while. The fire departments have had already came and were fighting the fire.

"I remember a certain tail, of zay princess letting down her golden hair for ze prince. Vhen I was younger," Ludwig blushed.

"I imagined myself as the prince..." Feli chuckled at his blushing cheeks.

"Anyvay, I now know zat mein fairytale is completed, do you know vhy, Feli?" Great, could his face get any more red?

"No, why?" She started to blush.

"I vasn't a prince, I vas the lone wolf. Sure I had vattie und Gilbert, but I vas always a farmer, and zen a prisoner. It took a real princess to see past me, get through mein barrier, und stick vith me. Even though ve're just friends, I vould be more zan glad if you're vith me, at least a friend."

"V-ve, I got a question, Ludwig," She said, stuttering and blushing adorably.

"J-ja?" He was stuttering like a school girl in front of her crush! And blushing!

"How in the hell are we not _together_, ve?" She gave him the biggest smile ever, and if Ludwig wasn't a man, he'd pass out from the heat of his flaming cheeks.

"I-I don't know vhy, I guess I vanted you to be happy und not stuck to me." Suddenly he felt a hit on his head. Great, he was feeling like Matthias.

"Ow, vhat ze heck was zat for?" He asked, wincing. Feli looked at him slightly annoyed, then he realized that she hit him on the head with her fist. Damn she could hit a punch.

"Ve, we've been kicking ass together in the same prison, we slept next to each other, you helped me from lots of troubles, and how in the hell can I be happy if you're not there?" She demanded, a twinkle of amusement lit in her eyes.

Ludwig gaped at her. Then, he smiled, a huge smile. Feliciana's eyes widened as his normally 'too serious' eyes danced with light.

Then he blushed. He never been kissed before, and he knew that she hadn't neither. There's a first time for everything, right?

…...

She sighed, then started coughing. God, why would she do such a thing? At least she could have brought some masks! Antonio had this dark look in his eyes, and she had decided that this was the dark side of him. To say, she was amazed and scared at the same time. This was her Antonio? The one who would refuse to kill baby kittens? She then looked at the turban bastard, he looked smug with that gun in his hand. She seen it all, Antonio dodged to the left, the limb falling, and the blood.

Okay, it was one thing that he shot her, but now he shot Antonio? She was downright _pissed_.

"Looks like I didn't miss." Gupta sneered as he went to retrieve his empty gun. Antonio was clutching his side, holding his battle ax, glaring through those eyes.

Lovina pulled out her own gun, and walked towards them. Yes, the flames were high, and there was a bit of fire almost everywhere, but dammit, she came this far, and she could still see, although a little through her tears, damn smoke.

She said nothing as she raised her pistol, and fired.

"Gah!" Blood came through his mouth as he turned to look at her. "You bitch!" He screamed.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked, crimson was falling onto the ground from both men. Luckily she didn't miss her aimed target.

"Si. I didn't miss neither, you stupid son of a bitch." She hissed at the now falling man. Gupta laid down, blood soaking his clothes. He wasn't dead, he was gasping, blood coming out of his mouth, too.

"LovinAhh!" Antonio cried as he tried to stand and come near her, he fell again.

"Stop moving, moron! You're bleeding!" She said worriedly as she looked at him from the flames. Dammit, how was she going to reach him? She looked around and found her answer. It wasn't burning, but it was about to. She hurriedly grabbed it.

"Okay, you listen," She ordered. "When this falls down, you're going to cross it. Got it?"

"Lovina," He started. Lovina looked, blood was coming out too fast for her liking.

"Shit." She said. Well, she made it this far. Her eyes were watering because of the smoke, and she wasn't sure how long she'd last. She wasn't sure how long Antonio would last, neither.

Well, she had to rescue his sorry ass somehow. She threw down the large burning branch, and crossed over quickly. The flames engulfed the branch, leaving Lovina, Antonio, and Mr. Bad guy in the circle of flames.

…...

He. Kissed. Her. There, that wasn't that hard, wasn't it? They both closed their eyes, and after a few seconds, they pulled away, blushing. Little bit of blood came down Ludwig's nose, that was how innocent he was when it came to kissing a pretty girl, and Feliciana was blushing like mad, yet they were both grinning like a cat who just found an unlimited supply of catnip.

"Grazie, Ludwig." She smiled. He returned it.

"Ve should do this more often, ja?"

"SI!"

…...

Okay, I never wrote much kissing scenes, and I was all 'happy and giddy' while writing it. A huge 'Squeeee!' came from me! Yeah, what will happen to Lovina and Antonio? We don't care much for the bad guy, but he's still alive, and if you do care for the bad guy, please take no offense. I hope it wasn't too cheesy, just the thought of a girl rushing to save her loved one in danger makes me squeal at the adorableness.


	24. Chapter 24

Innocents Ch. 24

WTF FACT: Pit bulls were known as 'nanny' dogs because of how protective and kind they were to children (heck yeah! I love those dogs!).

Notes: I was rereading the whole story, and I face palmed. Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, this chapter is dedicated to you, since you reviewed a lot, and it's fair that you have a chapter dedicated to you. I should have done this earlier, but this chapter is fluffy, anyway!

Reviewers:

Masaki-Hanabusa: Yes, it is cute, and don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings! Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: Don't worry, I planned it out! Yeah, I added some more Rochu in here...or is it Chussia? SocietyMember: I know! It's cute, yet awesome at the same time! Le cuteness overload! Hiyacody: I know they are!

Begin:

His back hurt like hell, but that girl...she could shoot. Right now she was tending Antonio's wounds, and he was looking at her with a soft expression, all the hate and will to kill was gone. Just like that.

Yet if he tried to get up and move, then they would notice him and kill him instantly, he screwed up, and he was going to pay.

…...

Since the battle was over, and all they had to do was wait until the fire department and firefighters arrive, Ivan had decided to warm up more to Chun. He and her took a walk, to see any old buildings for sale that might be a good antique store.

"Okay aru, why are we really taking a walk?" She asked. Through the weeks, her hair had gotten a little longer, and she wore it in two buns. Every time Ivan saw it, he thought her as cute.

"Well, I want to discuss our relationship." He began in his Russian accent. Chun raised her eyebrow.

"Okay?"

"I love you. Chun return my feelings, da?" He stopped next to an old building. After he had gotten her and Natalya out of prison, the two had been together planning on how to save Feli and Ludwig, thus making them closer than ever. For almost three weeks they'd been together, slept next to each other, and ate together. He grew close to the sassy yet adorable woman, and the question was egging him.

Chun looked at him, full of surprise.

Didn't all men blush when they're confessing? Well, Ivan right now looked adorable, he was blushing, and hiding most of his face through his scarf. He not had only saved her from prison, but he even helped fight for a town that hardly anybody outside cared about. Hell, he even offered her a job when they took everything away. Yeah, she did love him.

"If you don't, then I'll understa-" He was silenced in a comical situation, where the smaller girl pulled down on his scarf, and his lips met hers. He smiled in the kiss, taking that as a da.

…...Warning: Sadness...

Mr. Jones looked up in his cell. It was no doubt at least 2: 30. The clock ticked and ticked. He sighed, he'll definitely miss the airplane ride, and knowing his luck, he'd probably be set in here for life. Oh well, at least he'd be able to see his daughter, daily. He chuckled, but there was no humor in it.

"If I don't commit suicide, first." He dug in his pocket, and found his pistol. He didn't use it earlier before because he couldn't bring himself to kill his family.

He sighed as he aimed the barrel to his head, what was he living for? He screwed up, his kids hated him, he betrayed his wife and town, and if he didn't, he'd probably die in prison. However, there was one main reason why he was going to do this.

If he survived, and did go to prison, Amelia would watch him rot away into nothing. His little girl would see how much pain he'd be in. At her or Madeline's wedding, he wouldn't be there, at the hospital of her or Madeline's birth of kids, he wouldn't get to hold them, and all those excuses because he was in prison. He wanted to be dead, so his top excuse wouldn't be 'because of prison'.

_Death, say say, is way better than suffering._

An echo of the gun carried all through Block E.

...Okay, sad part over!...

"You are my sister?" Francis looked at the girl. She looked nervous.

"Yes. My mother was Francine Bonnefoy." She said. Francis thought about it, they almost had the same hair color, her eyes were a blue-violet, and she was adorable.

"Hon hon! Welcome to le family, little sister!" He grinned as he hugged her.

"Now dat you're my little sis, I need to keep an eye on Gilbert, non?" Francis asked, and Gilbert's face expression turned moody.

"Hey! She's mein liebe before she knew you!" Gilbert then hugged Madeline away from Francis.

"'Ey! She's mon little sister! It's mon job too protect 'er!" Francis whined as he hugged his sister, who was still being hugged by Gilbert.

"Er, guys, you can stop fighting, now..." She said.

"She's your _half-sister_, dummkopf!" Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Francis.

"Zat's no excuse! As 'er big brother, I shall defeat you!" He said as he pulled out a stick and began hitting Gilbert with it.

"Smack smack smack!" He cried happily.

"AH! Stop that!" Gilbert growled. Madeline, despite herself, giggled.

…...

"Lovi, you shouldn't done that, saving me that is." Antonio hacked.

"Shut up, you're bleeding, and no doubt they sent a search party for us." Lovina wrapped the bandages she brought around his waist. Oh yeah, he was shirtless, and she was trying not to blush. She kind of failed, to put it this way.

"What if they're too late? Lovina, I want you to lie down and get the oxygen you need, or whatever oxygen is left." Antonio whispered hoarsely.

"What about you, you stupid bastard?" She asked, lying down. Tears of the smoke burned her eyes, and so she closed them.

"I'll be okay, right now we have to get rid of the body." He said. Unknown to the two, the 'dead' body was planning his next move. Antonio's ax was laying there, being untouched, unguarded. Gupta sighed, the blood wasn't going to stop, and he was going to die, anyway. So he was going to do something that even shocked himself.

"Hey, morons," He hissed. They turned and stared at him. Antonio's eyes darkened as he grabbed the ax.

"just before you slice me into pieces, I want say something." Gupta sighed. Oh, his hurting pride. He was lowering himself, but...

But he was a total douche bag, and he was going to die, anyway. Why not do something right in his life?

"Use my body to cross the fire." Their glares turned into shocked surprise.

"Wait, after all this time, you're siding with us? And look around, genius, the WHOLE forest is one fire, we're safer in the circle." Lovina crossed her arms.

"Not so. While I was trying to make my grand escape, I saw the firefighters in the distance." Gupta sighed. "At least let me atone for my sins, even it's not much to forgive, at least I can do something right. Look where my revenge got everyone else at? And your oxygen supply is lowering. All I want to do is die, now. End it, save yourselves." There, he said it.

"I think he's right. Look, if we don't take a shot, we're going to die, anyway." Antonio reasoned before Lovina could yell, besides, he didn't think she could yell.

"Fine. Let's go, turban bastard."

Antonio nodded. "Lovi, let's put him out of his misery, first." He said softly.

No matter what he'd done, being burned alive hurts like hell, and even a bastard like him didn't deserve this. Okay, maybe he did, but still, you shouldn't lower yourself and be like the enemy.

"Si." She got out her pistol, aimed, and fired. She had killed before, but in different situations. She felt a little shaky of all of her kills. Antonio hugged her in a reassuring way. Oh yeah, he was still shirtless, Lovi blushed.

"The forest is on fire, so watch out for falling trees and limbs." Antonio said quickly as they crossed the circle on Gupta's body, which is now burning. Fire was everywhere, and it heated up the two's skin without touching them.

"Right." Lovina said quickly, and the two ran, coughing and hoping that they will reach the firefighters in time to get help before they inhaled too much smoke.

As they were running, limbs and branches fell, creating more chaos around them. The ground was already burnt, and from their weary eyes, they seen that a part of the forest was already put out.

"So, the department has been here." Lovina whispered. All around them, there were fire fighters hosing down the fiery hell which they had came from.

"Hey! You two!" One lady came forth.

"Are you okay? Where's the third one?" She said, referring to the information that there were three people in the fire, she didn't know who Gupta was.

"He died. We need a hospital." Lovina coughed, her eyes were red from the smoke, and Antonio didn't look any better.

"Okay. Let me get one of the helicopters out here. I'll be back, stay here." She said as she ran off to one of the trucks.

"Lovina?" Antonio asked.

"Si?"

"Thank you for...coming for me. Now I know two people would risk their lives for me; mi momma and you." He said, sitting up. The atmosphere wasn't very good, and so they weren't getting any better.

"You're welcome. If I catch you doing something so stupid like that again, I'll grab your battle ax and _skin you alive_. Is that clear?" She demanded. Antonio winced at her tone.

"S-si." He chuckled. The girl came back and handed them two cups of water.

"Drink up, and the helicopter will be here shortly. Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"No thank you." Antonio said as he wrapped Lovina closer to him.

"You know, Lovi, I don't know your answer."

"To what?" Lovina asked, resting her head against his bare shoulder.

"If you would like me to be your shield."

Lovina blushed. She'd forgotten about that, and he was now looking at her so softly that she wanted to kiss his stupid face. Stupid bastard.

"Si, but only on rare occasions, bastard." She huffed and to her surprise, he laughed hoarsely and hugged her.

"Fusososo! Mi tomate, Te amo!" He shouted, and Lovina blushed a healthy shade of red.

"Vaffanculo, idiota!" She growled, struggling a bit from his hug.

"What time?" He grinned.

"_Off_, not _you_, stupid!" She smacked his head, and he just laughed.

…...

Vaffanculo: F*** off (I always type the 'F' bomb in different languages, but never in English...maybe it's because I promised dad never to type it...in English *le troll face*)

Turkey: What the f*** is an 'F' bomb?

Le translations:

Mi tomate, Te amo: My tomato, I love you!

idiota: idiot

Next chapter will be the Spamano(a) kiss! Kissy kissy!


	25. Chapter 25

Innocents Ch. 25

WTF FACT: Like fingerprints, everybody's tongue print is different.

Notes: Our Spamano kiss! Squeeeeee!

Reviewers:

SocietyMember: Nope! Gotta love them!

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: You're welcome! Yeah, I'll add some Giripan love!

HiyaCodey: Um...yeah, you okay? Masaki-Hanabusa: Thank you, I tried! Yep, the kissy kissy scene is in this chapter!

Time: 2: 50 A.M.

Begin:

"Hey, Lovina." He started. The two were in the hospital, in the same room, and different beds.

"Si?"

"I really do love you." He looked at the ceiling. "Why can't you say it back? It's not like it's going to hurt your pride, and I know you feel the same way."

"How in the hell do you know these things, again?" Lovina glared at him. Her feelings were supposed to be privacy, right?

"Well, I always seem to know people. You're not that hard to read, all I have to do is look into your eyes, and I feel like I'm at home, and you're like my girlfriend."

"Stop creeping me out, bastard!" She huffed.

"Well, stop acting like you don't care, mi Lovina. You're acting like..._him_." Antonio sighed as he sat up, looking at the girl laying down.

"Him?" She cocked her head, and Antonio couldn't resist in finding her cute.

"Si, mi papa. He was always so distant, so uncaring. However, you're not distant nor uncaring, you just pretend to be to protect yourself."

"Well excuse me, I'm not the one to be open when it comes to love." She blushed.

"Ah, mi tomate! You love me!" The happy, cheerful Antonio came back.

"The hell? Did you just have a mood swing?" Lovina looked at him as if he were nuts. First he was serious and angsty, now he's freaking lovable.

"No, I'm just glad. You do love me, si?" Great, the master of the puppy eyes was back.

"What kind of question is that? I saved your ass while risking mine! And, y-you should know the question to that one, asshole!"

"Si, but I want to hear it from you, Lovina." His face was suave and seductive. Lovina rolled her eyes, great, now the serious Antonio was back. Also, his look kind of worked because he was still shirtless.

"Yes, I love you, you stupid bastard!" She was blushing very brightly, now.

"Fusososo! So that means I can sleep next to you? And hug you like couples do?" He grinned mischievously. "Or kiss you?"

"Don't push it, moron. Si." She glared halfheartedly.

"Yay!" He jumped up, and slid in the bed next to her, hugging and holding her, shirtless.

"This would be your first kiss, right?" Damn, he looked serious.

"Yeah? And?" She didn't had an answer as he kissed her. Okay, she didn't know how to kiss back, so she closed her eyes. It felt wonderful, but she wasn't a whole kisser. Finally he broke away and stared into her eyes. She blushed. He was still shirtless, he was _kissing_ her, and she enjoyed it.

"What?" She asked, trying to look angry.

"Lovina, kiss back." He deadpanned.

"What?! Just...kiss back?" She felt like she was about to have a nosebleed, and he laughed.

"Si, you're so cute, mi tomate!" He grinned as he kissed her again.

…...Sadness!...

"D-dad?!" Amelia looked at the corpse, white eyes seem to stare at her, and she quickly ran to find Arthur. The Brit was just outside when Amelia crashed into him.

"Gah, Amy!" He started, then he felt hot tears soak his shirt.

"Amelia, what happened?" He asked softly.

"Dad...he's...dead!" She wailed again and hugged him tighter, face in shirt. Arthur sighed sadly as he held onto his crying love. No words were needed, and all he had to do was be her comfort. Truly, he never liked Mr. Jones, and what he had heard from Amelia and Madeline, he didn't care that the bastard died. However, Amelia did, no matter what she said, she did care, and Arthur held her as she soaked his shirt with tears and silent screams.

...sadness over!...

"I can't believe it." She said calmly, petting her cat. She was sitting down on the soft carpet, reading while playing with Heracles' hair, whom was lying down on her lap.

"Can't believe what?" He asked ever so calmly.

"That...in the battle, you didn't get hurt. I'm glad." She blushed a little while playing with his hair.

"I'm glad, too. I wonder, what plans do you have, Sakura? In the future?"

"I'm staying here, with you. I can continue work as an authoress of many books." She said shyly.

"I have a better idea," Heracles said, getting up. He went into the other room, leaving a confused Sakura. He came back ever so calmly.

"Since Mr. Jones is dead, I think that we could run this town." Wow, right out of the blue.

"I don't know about running it." Sakura admitted.

"It'll be easy. Since it won't be separated from the world no more, it's open up for more people, and we don't have to deal with too much like Mr. Jones did. You can continue being an authoress of many books, and I can deal with the town, and our cats will always be here." He said, getting out something from his pocket.

"There's a slight catch, though." He said, blushing. Sakura looked at him oddly, her never blushed.

"What?" She asked. Before she knew it, he had gotten down on one knee, opened a black box, and looked into her shocked soft brown eyes.

"Sakura Honda, will you marry m-"

"HAI!" Before he could finish, she glomped (not really a word, but still using it like a boss) him. Heracles felt like laughing, but he didn't, he gave his Japanese girlfriend a kiss on the mouth, and it wasn't a quick kiss, neither.

…...wow, what did I just write?!...

Later that day, Feliciana, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Romulus, Madeline, and the Mafia. had visited Lovina and Antonio in the hospital (after disposing Mr. Jones' body in a coffin for a later Funeral). To their surprise and delight (well, some), they were together in the bed, reading magazines.

"Oh, hello! We're glad you visited us!" Antonio said happily as their friends and family walked in.

"Oh, Lovi, you _do_ like this boy?" Romulus asked, eyebrow rose.

"Si, the bastard won me over." Lovina said, looking up from the car magazine. She wasn't interested in cars, she was just bored.

"Great! I can't wait for some little nieces or nephews!" Feli chirped, and Lovina blushed.

"Shut up, idiota! You ain't getting any! Besides, are you two finally a cazzo couple, yet?"

"Si, but why do you ask?" Feliciana cocked her head, Ludwig's face went a little red.

"Great. I ask because I just wondered. If you touch her bas-"

"Lovi, leave Feli out of it!" Antonio put his arm around his now girlfriend.

"Gr! But he's a potato! And Weird!" Lovina huffed at her excuse.

"Weird or not, mon cher, it 'as 'appened! L'amour is spreading!" Francis sighed happily.

"Like STD'S?" Gilbert grinned and Madeline rolled her eyes, _oh Maple._

"Exactly!" Francis grinned. Romulus looked at him oddly. Why was this guy in his Mafia again?

"It's so good to see you two as a couple!" Tiina chirped, and Berwald nodded.

"Yes." Kristine said calmly and Emil nodded. "Me and Emil took silent bets on which month it'd happen. I win." She smirked slightly as her younger brother put five dollars in her hands.

"Wait, Norge, you bet on people?" Matthias asked, little rainbows and whatever else was in his eyes. His girlfriend wasn't so innocent, after all!

"Only on the ones that we knew will become together eventually." She stated.

"Did you guys bet on us?" He turned to the other three, hugging his girlfriend.

"No." Emil stated calmly. Matthias's jaw dropped, then he grinned. Like Batman, the element of surprise was on his side 1)!

"Well, we have to go soon." Romulus started.

"Wait, what?" Lovina looked at her grandfather.

"Gupta is dead! I..I killed him myself! You can't go back to Italy!" She crossed her arms.

"He is? Good. Well...I found a bag filled with other people's personal belongings, and that plane ride is coming soon..."

"Nonno, you can't steal other people's belongings. Besides, aren't you rich enough, already?" Lovina deadpanned.

"Si. Fine. I'll stay. I'm not sure about the rest of my fellow Mafia, but since Gupta's dead, I have no use." Romulus sighed.

"Wait, so you're giving up on the Mafia?" Mathias asked.

"Si. It's disbanded, and if you want to, Mathias-"

"No. I got my girlfriend here, and we're staying!" He grinned, pulling Kristine closer. She gave him an annoyed look, but didn't say anything (maybe because she secretly enjoyed it).

"Y'h, s' r' w'." Berwald scooted closer to Tiina, surprisingly, she smiled instead of freaked out.

"Well, me and Feliks are going to Poland and live our life there." Lien stated as she smiled slightly.

"Totally." He grinned.

"I'm going back to Monaco and live my life there. Who's with us can take over the plane and we'll fly to wherever you're heading." The girl stated intelligently.

"I'm with you." Natalya said, walking in. "Although, I'm not sure that small plane can carry all of us." She added, looking at her guards.

"Mr. Edelstein is planning a plane ride to Austria, maybe you can get tickets to Belarus there?" Romulus asked.

"Okay." The girl said.

…...

Gah, next is the LAST chapter. 26, wow! I never got that much down!

Y'h, s' r' w': Yeah, so are we.

1): I have Batman riding a Lisa Frank Robotic Unicorn while Dolphins jump at his side as my wallpaper with the words: _They'll be expecting the Batmobile, but I have the element of surprise on my side_. I'm not kidding, Google it.


	26. Chapter 26

Innocents Ch. 26

WTF FACT: If a female Clown fish dies, and most of her young dies, the male Clown fish turns into a female, and breeds with it's youngest son. Yep, Finding Nemo had a deeper meaning.

Notes: When I first signed up for Fanfiction, I was browsing through the stories, and came across one with the description of 'Lemon', and I thought: What does lemons have to do with fanfiction? A little later, I was trying to comfort my poor innocent mind, screaming: WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST READ?! _People do that?!_

Atlas, I was only fourteen and didn't know anything...until that day.

Reviewers:

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: I'm sorry, I already have my pairings planned out, but yeah, I did write them married! HiyaCodey: I know, right? SocietyMember: Don't worry, I won't be gone forever :)! Masaki-Hanabusa: Yeah, I know. Shirtless Antonio is SUPER EFFECTIVE!

LAST CHAPTER!

Begin:

Heracles went up to where the beacon was, it was a long climb, and he could see everything. Half of the forest was burned down, thus making traveling easier. He checked his watch, 3:00. He lit the beacon.

In return for their help, Heracles let the surviving prisoners (aka: Ludwig and Feliciana) go free. The prison itself was to be closed down until a new batch of prisoners came. For the night, everyone could either sleep in a cell, or find their own room for the early morning. Of course the Ex-Mafia who were leaving took the plane ride that was meant for Gupta after many 'good byes' later, and they overthrew Gupta's henchman, taking the plane. Said henchman was tied up in the back, out of the way. Gupta's body was burned/buried, and nobody else but the ones who already knew what killed him, and if they did, they kept it a secret.

Anyways, this wasn't the ending, it was an all new beginning.

Legolas had gotten better, Antonio, Feliciana, and Lovina had continued working in the cafe, Ludwig, who had gone to Hetown college to continue his training, visited there often. Arthur proposed to Amelia, and they would be married in August. Romulus stayed permanently as the cafe's owner. Tiina, Berwald, Kristine, Matthias, Emil, Francis, and Yong Soo had all helped with the cafe, eventually it turned into a famous Italian Restaurant. Ivan and Chun had gone to Russia, then came back with a lot of antiques for their newly opened store.

Roderich and Elizabeta moved back to Austria (along with Natalya and her guards, it was an awkward flight), where Roderich was a pianist, and Elizabeta taught children in their large, comfy home. The forest had a new, safer pathway, and it grew back to _almost_ normal over time. Katyusha and Sadik traveled to Turkey, and the two happily opened their own restaurant. Madeline continued working on the farm, and she was happy with her fiancé, Gilbert. Vash, Arthur, Amelia, and the other prison guards had taken the job to protect the city, Heracles and Sakura helped run the town, for they were the new mayors, Lilly and Marcello (much to Vash's horror, yet he accepted it) went on their first date.

Morgen's sister, Bella had come to Hetown, and she warmed up to Vash real quick. Morgens had returned to the Netherlands, going back to study law. Natalya and the rest of her guardsmen returned to Belarus, where she continued in being an agent. Amelia's and Madeline's mother, Mrs. Jones moved to Paris, and she met and fell in love with Francis's father, Mr. Bonnefoy. The two had married, thus making Madeline and Francis siblings through marriage. The people of Bentalia had come home, and the town attracted many other people from different parts of the world. Monica returned to Monaco as a famous spy.

Life had not only continued the way it was, but it got better and better.

…...EIGHT YEARS LATER...

He had light blond hair, and red eyes, his face expression was soft as the new mother proudly held him. Eight years later, Madeline Beilschmidt had given birth to their first son. Gilbert looked so proud, he had a son. Legolas, Amelia, Ludwig, Feliciana, and others all took turns holding him.

"Kesese! I'm so proud of mein leibe." Gilbert said softly as he kissed his wife.

"Ew! Daddy, stop giving mama cooties!" Maria, their first child, made a disgusted face.

"Kesese! You're the result of those cooties!" Gilbert teased his daughter.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Quiet, or you'll wake the baby up." Madeline softly glared at each of them.

"Sorry Mama/Maddie." They both whispered.

"Ve, what's his name?" Asked five year old Feliciano Beilschmidt. He possessed his mother's looks and personality, but he had his father's eyes.

"Hans." Madeline answered softly.

"What a nice name!" Chirped Tiina, holding her second child, Adela.

Years later, Feliciana and Ludwig married, following Tiina and Berwald (oddly; nobody expected it), Antonio and Lovina, Sakura and Heracles, Feliks and Lien (who were happily in Poland, but had decided to visit), Arthur and Amelia, Gilbert and Madeline, Bella and Vash, and Matthias and Kristine. Of course, they all had their own kids.

"Dude, that's an awesome name!" Alfred whispered loudly.

"I know!" Amelia whispered back. Arthur rolled his eyes at his son and wife, _kids_.

They all gathered that day to see the new arrival, and most of them brought their kids.

"Flipping awesome!" Alrek grinned as he moved a little closer to Tiina and Berwald's first kid, Allina. His dad, Matthias grinned, also. The kid looked like Kristine, but his personality was totally like his dad's. Aliina glared at him, but she didn't say anything.

"How adorable." Lien said softly as Kasper, her and Felik's boy, grinned, nodding.

"I agree, daru." Four year-old Yao said, using a word that had 'da' and 'aru' combined. Ivan ruffled his son's hair, smiling, and Chun grinned.

"Da!"

"Come on, let's leave the mother and her family alone." Bella said, holding two year-old Lenz. Vash nodded, and others followed.

"Si, okay!" Antonello agreed as he tugged his parent's hands.

…...

Okay, I'm going to fill you in here: Since there was no more prisoners, and none didn't come, the prison was destroyed and rebuilt as a school (pretty convenient, huh?). Ludwig completed his Medical training, married Feliciana, and had kids. He works in Bentalia hospital. The restaurant and the people work there hasn't changed, Lovina and Antonio had gotten married in September, ninth months later, they had Antonello. Chun and Ivan's business went really well, and when they had their son, they had room and enough money to raise him.

Emil had found a nice girl, her name is Inga, and she was from Norway. Marcello is now the age of twenty-two, and he and Lilly never stopped dating, they will be married (again, much to Vash's horror) in five years. Bentalia had changed a great deal.

Sakura and Heracles weren't that busy as mayors, and so they had plenty of time to raise their son, Kiku, who is only four years old, Roderich and Elizabeta had visited, often with their two kids, Jenci, the oldest girl, and Isaak, their youngest son. Nothing changed much with them, except new piano songs and kids, and of course Elizabeta's students were older, and she had new students. Ludwig and Feliciana were expecting one more child, much to their joy. Oh, and Ivan's three servants? Toris had married Natalya (said girl had retired from being an Agent, and she and Toris had their own little business in Belarus), Raivis had stayed and worked for Ivan and Chun (willingly, to everyone's surprise), and Eduard opened his own computer business in Estonia.

…...

Marlene got on her dad's shoulders while her older brother was on her mother's shoulders.

"So, are ve going to see Uncle Gilbert and Aunt Maddie?" She asked excitedly.

"Not only zat, but we're going to see Grandpa Legolas, Maria und Hans." Ludwig smiled at his daughter. She looked like him, had his personality, but she had her mother's eyes.

"I heard we're getting a new cousin, is that true, vattie?" Feliciano asked, hugging his mother.

"Ja, zat's true." The four were heading to 'Beilschmidt Farm'.

Years passed, seasons changed, the kids grew and had their own kids, but they'll never forget the story of how their fathers and mothers helped kick ass in the prison. The story would be told for generations to come, but for now, our heroes were living life as it was, young, with kids, and they were all...well, innocent.

Kind of.

Oh yeah, that henchman tied up in the back of the plane? He turned into a good guy, married, and had fifteen kids. Just kidding, his wife had four, he can't give birth, sillies!

…...

GAH! Last chapter! Thank You:

SocietyMember. Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, Uzuki-chan, Masaki-Hanabusi, The Steininator, Acrnavy, Kssoccer, VintageHeartss, AnimeApprentice, and HiyaCodey! Thank you for sticking with me, and reading my crazy story, I don't what I'd do without you guys. You had been reviewing since, well, a LOT! And no matter how crazy I got, you reviewed.

Thank you: HiddenNightmare, HiyaCody, Kssoccer, Masaki-Hanabusa, Mistress Evangelica, SocietyMember, The Steininator, brainybrunette89, emerri pika, magi889, shailin-wolan, uzuki-chan, warriorf42, wesquin, and Kasstle Bellourm for favoring!

Last but not Least, Thank You for following:

HiddenNightmare, HiyaCody, AnimeApprentice, Kssoccer, Masaki-Hanabusa, Mistress Evangelica, Princess Canada, RollercoasterAnimeFangirl, SocietyMember, The Steininator, amichalap, brainybrunette89, magi889, scarlet-love28, uzuki-chan, warriorf42, wesquin, TheLlamaArmada628, Cas101, and Lyric22! I take follows, favorites, and reviews as love, and so I give you a happy ending, and a (well, it's up to you if it was good or not) story!

Yes, I count 'favorites' and 'follows' as reviews, and I'm so glad to have so many! NOW I SHALL HUG ALL OF YOU, SINCE YOU'RE SO AWESOME!

I LOVE YOU ALL (even if I don't know most of you)!


End file.
